High School Nightmare
by FosterrKid
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the biggest perverted playboy in the school." "Um, don't you mean boy?" "No." Rated T just in case. I am sorry for the sucky ending!
1. Tsukiyomi Ikuto: The Pervert

**Heather: Hello my other darling peoples! This is my other story that I told you I would start! Yeah, I got inspired today, by all of those stories about Ikuto and Amu going to school together, Ikuto being perverted, et cetera. So this is going to be one of those.**

**All: Ooh-rah.**

**Heather: Also, I'm going to tell you all about what me and my friend did today. After lunch, we were outside and going up to random people and saying 'puberty' Why? Cuz it's fun. Anyway, this one girl was like 'I dare you guys to shout that.' So we did, super loudly too. It was so fun.**

**Ikuto: What the hell?**

**Heather: I know I'm strange, don't worry. Anyways, disclaimer time!**

**Kukai: Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy! **

* * *

_//Note: Amu, Nagehiko, Tadase, and Rima Kukai are 15. Yaya is 14. Ikuto is 17. Um, Ikuto is in 11th grade, Yaya in 9th, and the rest in 10th. Once again, they were the school uniforms Ikuto and Utau wear, OH! Utau is 15 too! 10th grade.//_

High School Nightmare

Chapter 1: Tsukiyomi Ikuto: The Pervert

**(Amu's POV)**

"Amu-chan! Wake. UP!" I head an annoyingly high pitched voice shriek into my ear, and I groaned and rolled onto my other side, placing my pillow over my head. "Mou, five more minutes Ran..." I mumbled, and I heard all of my charas sigh. "But Amu-chan, it's seven..." "WHAT?!" I shot up, and I jumped out of my bed and started brushing my hair and teeth quickly. "Amu-chan? Want some help?" Miki asked me innocently, and I nodded quickly.

"Drew! Draw! Drawn!" She shouted, and my school uniform was on, my hair looked like it could be seen in public. It was straight, hanging down my back and my bangs feathered my forehead. I spat the foamy toothpaste out of my mouth, and then I rinsed it out, and I grabbed my black tote bag and ran down the stairs. "Bye onee-chan!" Ami called as I ran out of the door, and I instantly started running to the school. "Great! My first day of tenth grade and I'll probably be late!" I said in an agitated tone, and Ran just sighed.

"It's because you put off your summer homework until last night Amu-chan." Miki scolded, and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah I know that already Miki." I said in an irritated tone, and I kept running. "Ran! A little help?" I asked her in-between my gasps for air, and she smiled happily. "Hai Amu-chan! Chara change!" I soon began to run even faster than before, thanks to Ran's super sporty ability, in only a matter of minutes, I got to the large high school. I skidded to a stop at the gates, fixed myself so that I didn't look like I was running, and I took my phone out of my bag to check the time, 7:07. School didn't start until 7:20, so I had some time to kill. I walked through the gates, my bag over my shoulder and my face going into a small scowl/pout. I glanced around, and soon saw my friends Nagehiko, Rima, Yaya, and Kukai. I smiled and ran up to them. "Hey!" I looked around, and then I looked at them all once again. "Where's the king?" I asked, and I had meant Tadase.

"He's late." Nagehiko shrugged as he answered, and I smiled. "Is that so? How strange." Tadase was hardly ever late, so it was a bit weird. Tadase had been my crush ever since I had met him in elementary school, but this summer I had finally stopped freaking out whenever he came close, so I was over my crush. I still liked him as a good friend, so all is well. I have known all of them since elementary, and we haven't separated, we always had at least three classes together. "Amu-chan? What are you thinking about?" Nagehiko asked as he moved a hand up and down in front of my face. I shook my head slightly, and I smiled. "Nothing. Just... stuff. What do you think tenth grade will be like?" I asked as I smiled brightly, and Nagehiko shrugged. "Probably a lot like ninth?" He asked me back, and then we both began to giggle. "Hey guys!" We all turned our head to see the blond haired king running to us.

"Hey Tadase-kun!" I smiled at him as he approached, and was it just me, or did his face flush. Nah, it must've been from running. "Where have you been Hotori-kun?" I heard Nagehiko ask, and Tadase smiled as he prepared himself to answer. "I was actually taking to the first king, he needed me to run a quick errand for him." He admitted sheepishly, and I nodded. "I haven't seem him in a long time, how is he?" Rima asked him quietly, and Tadase grinned at her, but her face remained blank. "He's well. He says good morning to you all." Tadase answered Rima, and just as Kukai opened his mouth to speak, the bell rang. "Oh! Time for class, see you guys later." I called, my first hour I had none of them with me, so it was going to be lonely, I could tell.

I was walking through the large halls, my eyes going over all of the decorations, windows, doors, and walls, memorizing where everything was and how it looked. "Ah! Amu-chan watch ou-" _BAM!_ I fell backwards, landing flat on the ground, my legs sprawled out, and I winced as I rubbed my back slightly. "Ouch, that was painful." "Watch where you're going kid." I heard a deep voice say, and I looked up to see a blue haired guy in front of me, a scowl on his face. I pouted at him, and I stood and brushed myself off. "Whatever, it was your fault too." I said in my 'cool 'n' spicy' tone, and he raised one eyebrow. I noticed that his eyes were dark blue, very deep with unspoken emotion, and I couldn't help but feel slightly saddened by them. He smirked then, and he took a step towards me. "Oh, it was huh?" He asked, leaning his head down to mine, and I glared at him, fighting back the blush that threatened to expose me. "Yes, it was." I said in a tight voice, standing firm, and he looked slightly shocked for about half of a second. But he quickly replaced his suprise with a scowl.

"Whatever, watch where you're going kid." He muttered, and I growled at him as he walked away from me. "Wow! So cool Hinamori Amu-sama!" I heard a girl praise from one of my elementary classes, I hadn't seen her in a while. "What are you talking about?" I asked in a dull voice, and she squealed. "So cool!" I sighed and rolled my eyes as I started for my homeroom class.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I stopped as I turned, listening to the other girl say that the kid's name was 'Hinamori Amu.' I smirked and I watched as the she just sighed and began walking away. "Amazing! That girl didn't swoon at the sight of you Ikuto! Is the world coming to an end?" Yoru, my shugo chara, asked me, and I smirked at him now. "Who knows? But _I_ know that one way or another, that Hinamori Amu girl will break." I said confidently as I began to walk down the halls again, heading for my first period class. (Wow! He's going to class!)

_Lunchtime_

**(Amu's POV)**

I was walking towards the cafeteria with Rima at my right and Nagehiko at my left. Suddenly, three girls came up to me with angry expressions. I stopped and blinked at them, and then I sighed, I had a bad feeling. "How dare you! You had some nerve to run into Ikuto-sama this morning!" The girl in the middle shouted, and it was then that I recognized her to be Yamabuki Saaya. I went to school with her as well, she was even in my grade. "Glad you haven't changed Saaya." I said dully, and her eyes widened as she looked at me, and then the others' eyes widened as well. "Hinamori Amu?! If was _you_?!" She shouted, and I plugged my ears tiredly. "This is getting tiring. Let's go, Amu." Rima said quietly, pulling on my sleeve so we could leave, and I nodded and walked with her, Nagehiko still by my side, laughing nervously from the encounter.

"Ne, Amu, who is Ikuto?" Rima suddenly stopped to look up at me, and I shrugged. "I don't know really, some blue haired guy I bumped into this morning." I replied, and Nagehiko looked at me incredulously. "You don't know who Tsukiyomi Ikuto is Amu-chan?" He asked me, and I shook my head. "Should I?" I asked hesitantly, and he sighed with a smile. "That's just like you Amu-chan. Well, I think it's better if you don't, but that's just me." He leaned in close, so that only Rima and I could hear him. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto is the biggest perverted playboy in the school. He uses girls for his own pleasure, and then he just tosses them aside like dolls." Nagehiko seethed through his teeth. "Um, don't you mean boy?" I asked carefully. "No." He replied curtly. I sighed and pulled away from him, and started walking again. "I think you're overly paranoid Nagehiko." I said with a scoff and I soon heard their footsteps walking next to me once more.

"Well, even if you don't believe me Amu-chan, maybe you will believe _that_." Nagehiko said as he pointed, and I saw Tsukiyomi Ikuto sitting at a table, slowly eating something, and many girls were around him, laughing and blushing. He said something, and they all began to scream. He smirked, and then he opened his eyes and looked in our direction. I scoffed and continued to the line, Rima close behind. "Ridiculous, he looks like Rima all over again." Rima pouted at me, and crossed her arms. "I got rid of my male servants a long time ago, Amu." She huffed, and I smiled at her. "Yes and I'm proud of you." I said, and a small smile returned to her features. "I still want you to be careful Amu-chan. If he gets close to you who knows what he might do, especially since you supposedly bumped into him this morning. You probably made him angry." Nagehiko said, and by now we were walking over to a table where Kukai, Tadase, and Yaya were.

"Right right, I promise I'll try to 'resist' him Nagehiko." I muttered as we sat down, and Yaya looked at me curiously. "Resist who Amu-chi?" Yaya asked, and I glanced at her before sighing and hanging my head. "Some guy named Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I heard a fork drop, and I looked up to see it was Tadase who dropped it. "Tadase-kun? You okay?" I asked him, and he shook his head slightly. "Fine, nothing for you to worry about." He flashed us a smile, and I nodded absently. "Well apparently, he's a big playboy, so Nagehiko is worried about me. Why don't I just tell you if he bothers me?" I asked Nagehiko, and then Temari popped out and chara changed with him. "Yeah! Just tell me and I'll kick his ass!" He said, and I burst out laughing. "Ah! Calm down Nagi-kun!" Yaya shouted, and suddenly he relaxed, hanging his head down. "I'm sorry everyone." He said sadly, and I smiled and rubbed his head.

Suddenly, the doors burst open loudly, and we all turned our heads to see a blond haired girl, her hair in pig-tails and she had dark purple eyes. She looked around and I noticed when her eyes landed on me, and then she glared, and ran over to me, grabbing me by the collar of my shirt. "So, you're the girl who bumped into Ikuto!" She raged at me, and I sighed. "Not again." I heard Rima mutter, and I just stared right into the eyes of the girl who had hold of me, she looked a lot like Ikuto up close. "Sheesh, what's the big deal? He's just a person. What's so special about him?" I said as I pushed her hand away, and she growled. "You _bitch_." She hissed, raising her hand to slap me, but just before it made contact, a strong grip pulled me out of the way. My back hit someone's chest, and I opened my closed eyes, not even knowing I had closed them, and looked up to see it was Tsukiyomi Ikuto himself you helped me, and then I looked and saw that his arms were around my shoulders, holding me to him.

"That's enough Utau." He said in a dark voice, it sent an involuntary shiver down my spine, and I heard a small sniffle. I turned my head to see Utau, and she had tears in her eyes. "B-but! She insulted you Ikuto!" She whined, and her suddenly high-pitched voice, made me wince. "You're always against me!" She shouted, and began to run out of the cafeteria. I felt everyone stare, and I glared at him. "Are you going to hold me all day or are you going to let go?" I hissed at him, and he leaned down, his lips against my ear, it made me freeze. "Is that any way to thank someone?" He whispered huskily, and my face turned the slightest shade of pink, but instead of admitting defeat, I growled and pushed him away, and I heard many gasps. "Don't touch me so casually." I retorted to him, and this time, he didn't wipe away the shocked look. I turned and walked out of the cafeteria, hearing many of the peoples' murmurings.

I kept walking until I approached a very large tree, and I sat down beneath it tiredly, leaning back and staring at the sky. "Amu-chan, what about your lunch desu?" Suu asked, and I shrugged. "It doesn't matter." "Of course it does." I looked up to see Rima, and she had both of our lunches in her hands, and she came and sat down next to me, and handed me my lunch. "That was some 'cool 'n' spicy' performance Amu. Your best yet I'd say." She sat as she popped a piece of sushi into her mouth, and I sighed. "I know, I didn't want tenth grade to be the same, but I couldn't help it. What else could I do?" I asked her as I broke apart my chopsticks. "Nothing I suppose. But what will you do if what Nagehiko said is true?" She asked me, and I shrugged. "No idea, I'll make it up as I go along." I said as I brought a piece of sushi to my lips and began to chew it. "That doesn't sound like a very good plan." Rima said bluntly, and I just sighed. "Yeah, I know."

_End Of The Day_

I put my notebooks and pens into my black bag, and closed the case. "Ah, school is so tiring..." I said, and Ran, Miki, and Suu popped out and yawned. "Yes it is desu..." Suu said as she rubbed her eye, and I began to walk out of the door. "You guys just slept all day." I said in an irritated tone, and Ran laughed nervously. "Yeah, we were really tired, and it was so warm today so..." I giggled slightly and continued to walk the empty halls. I had been asked to clean up to nearly everyone had gone home. I heard a classroom door open and close, but I paid it no mind, but I stopped when I heard a familiar voice. "So, you have charas kid?" I turned to see Ikuto, and he himself had a small cat chara zooming around his head, but he suddenly zoomed up in front of my face, making me blink. "Ne, just what's so great about her Ikuto?! What's got you thinking 'bout her all the time nya?" "Yoru!" Ikuto thundered, and I jumped from his deep and commanding voice. As did Yoru, his small little face went pale and he slowly fluttered to the ground. I caught him in my palms and looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay?" I asked him quietly, and he just nodded, still laying in my palm. I brought one of my hands up and scratched behind his little cat ear with my finger, and suddenly he began to purr happily, and his tail swished. "What a faker." Miki said bluntly, and I laughed. "I am not nya!" Yoru shouted, and he flew up and began to chase Miki, but I caught her and held her close to my cheek, protectively. "Hmph, your chara is as rude as you Tsukiyomi." I muttered and I turned, beginning to walk away from him, my charas all floating around me.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

"Three charas? Utau has two but... three? Incredible, but what's so special about that girl?" I muttered as Yoru slowly began to float towards me, and I flicked him in the nose. "Nya!" He squeaked, and I watched as Amu walked away, and I glared at her, but I turned and began to walk away as well. "What a weird girl..." I smirked, "She will surely break from the strong will of hers."

* * *

**Heather: All done! What did you all think?**

**Ikuto: Heh.**

**Heather: Um, okay. Anyway, someone please do the disclaimer for me!**

**Nagi: Please R&R everyone! Remember the rule! 5 or more until she continues!**


	2. Boy Meets Girl, Boy Harasses Girl

**Heather: Hihi! This is chapter two for High School Nightmare! The first few chapters will have like, one chapter about a certain character, and then one after that where it's about who they shall be paired up with, just though I'd let you know. :)**

**All: Ah, okay, that's interesting.**

**Ikuto: So this one will be about me and Amu then?**

**Heather: Yep. -grins happily- By the way, Ikuto's going to be one of those bad boys for a while. -giggles-**

**All: WOOT!**

**Amu: -walks in- What did I miss?**

**Heather: Nothin much, will you please disclaim for me Amu-chan?**

**Amu: Sure, Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

* * *

_//Note: The first day of school was a Wednesday, is now Saturday, Ikuto has been somewhat harassing Amu... somewhat.//_

High School Nightmare

Chapter 2: Boy Meets Girl, Boy Harasses Girl...

**(Amu's POV)**

I sprawled out on my bed tiredly, I had just taken a bath, so my skin was bright pink from the warmth. I had on some loose black shorts, and a red and black striped long sleeve shirt. "Amu-chan, did you have any homework?" Ran asked me as she floated up above my face, and I rolled onto my back, closing my eyes tiredly. "No Ran, I finished it." I muttered, and just as I started to drift into unconsciousness... "Amu-chan!" I heard my mother call, and I groaned. I stood and walked downstairs to see her beginning to make Ami a snack. "Ah! Amu-chan, could you go to the store for me?"

She asked me sweetly, and I sighed quietly. "Sure mama, do you have a list?" I asked her as I walked over and slipped on some sandals. "Mhm, here you are Amu-chan!" She said happily as she handed me a list and a small wad of cash, smiling widely at me. I slipped the money into my pocket, and then I waved goodbye at her and Ami. "See you soon onee-chan!" Ami called just as I shut the door.

I walked down the sidewalk, staring at the beautiful scenery, it was warm out today, and the sun felt nice. "Wow, it's warm again today desu..." Suu said, and I looked to see her sitting on my shoulder as she closed her eyes, enjoying the sun. I giggled as I saw that Ran and Miki were doing the exact same thing, on my other shoulder. The sun was actually setting, but somehow that seemed to make it warmer. "Ne, Amu-chan... has Tsukiyomi-san been harassing you at school recently?" Ran asked, and I looked down at her, she looked at me with her small eyes, and I sighed, looking at my feet with sudden interest.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to avoid him like Nagehiko told me." I said, and suddenly, two girls were quickly walking past me, bumping into my shoulder. I lifted my head, and one of the girls was crying, and they both looked horrified. "I-I'm so sorry!" My eyes widened, and I suddenly was concerned. "Are you okay?" I asked them, and they pointed at a shady alley a few feet away.(Sound familiar? Aha.)

"T-There is a young man in there!" One shouted, and the other began to make her walk again, and she sounded concerned. "I hope he will be okay, didn't that guy have a knife?" She asked, and I strained to hear the next part. "I think he'll be okay, he had those cat-like moves." My eyes widened and I looked over to the alley, fighting the bile that threatened to come up my throat. "N-No way right?" I looked at my charas, and they just looked concerned.

"Maybe you should check Amu-chan." Miki said worriedly, and I took a deep breath and walked over to the alley where one of the girls had pointed, and I slowly looked in, it was dark inside, so a bit hard to see. I squinted and I barely made out a figure in the middle, sitting down against the wall, head down, and a head full of blue hair. I groaned and walked over, and knelt down, and his head jerked up, and then he glared at me. "The hell happened to you? You look horrible." I said, flashing him a quick smile as I lifted his arm to glass at the deep gash.

He jerked his arm away, and I frowned at him. He looked away then, and I just set my face in my palm. "You should let me help." I told him quietly, and he just scoffed. "You're too annoying, go away." I felt my frown deepen, and I flicked his cut with my finger, and he let out a low agonized moan. Then he looked at me and sent me some glaring daggers. "The hell was that for?" He hissed, and I just stared at him.

"You're in pain. Let. Me. Help." I said distinctively, and he sighed. I examined it carefully and I sighed. "Jeez, this thing is really deep." I said quietly, and I brought my hand up and ripped the cuff of my sleeve off. I slowly began to wrap his arm in the cloth, and I could feel his body wince every once in a while. Suddenly, his other arm moved, reached into his pocket and he stuck a cigarette to his lips and lit it. I gaped at him, and he just looked away. I took it from him and threw it a short distance, and this time he gaped at me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and I tied the cloth, a bit too hard maybe, but he deserved it. "Stopping you from killing yourself." I muttered, but I stood and turned away from him, and I didn't hear when he stood. "There, but you should consider getting it looked at by a doctor." I said as I waved my hand at him as I began to walk away, but one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders, pulling me back to his chest. "Why'd you help?" He breathed into my ear, and my face actually flushed deep red.

My hands flew to my ear, and I heard him chuckle. I turned and glared at him, but he looked amused, probably from the blush on my face. "You sure don't act injured." I accused him, and he just smirked at me. "Let go of me, I need to go." I said, looking away from his serious eyes, and I felt him shift so he began to walk out of the alley. "Where are you going? Home?" He asked casually, forcing me to come with him. "None of your business Tsukiyomi!" I hissed, and I jerked away from him, and began to speed walk away from him.

_After Shopping, Heading Home_

"Sheesh! What a jerk he was to you Amu-chan! He didn't even say thank you!" Ran shouted angrily, and I sighed as I continued to walk, one plastic bag in my left hand. "Just let it go Ran." I said to her, and she folded her arms over her chest angrily. "Well, he still should have thanked you." She muttered under her breath. "Ran!" I whined, and she immediately quieted down her ranting. _Really, it doesn't matter whether or not he said thanks, or or he actually is a pervert. It doesn't matter, because I don't care about him._ I thought, and then I nodded slightly, agreeing with myself, and then I noticed that we were in front of my house. I slowly walked through the small gate and up to the house, walking inside and taking off my shoes. I walked to the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter and walked away, up the stairs and into my room.

"You seem tired desu." Suu said worriedly as I plopped down on my bed, my face pressed against my pillows. "I am. Putting up with him takes a lot of energy." I mumbled, my voice muffled by the pillows. "Amu-chan, want me to fix your sleeve?" Miki asked me, and I nodded. I could feel as the cloth instantly was against my skin, magically there, and I looked at my sleeve, it was as if it never got ripped.

"Thanks Miki." I said with a smile in her direction, and she smiled back. Suddenly, I saw Ran and Suu look towards my window, and their eyes widened. Before I got a chance to ask what was wrong, I heard a light knock at the glass door where they were looking. My head shot towards it, only to see Ikuto standing there, smirking, cat ears and a tail out. I blinked, and then I did it again. Suppressing a scream, I scrambled up and walked over to the door, and glared at him. He reached for the handle, and I locked it before he could open the door.

"What are you doing here?!" I shouted, and he raised one eyebrow and brought his hand to his ear. I growled and unlocked the door, and slowly opened it. He waltzed in, and he looked around with interest. "So this is what a girl's room looks like, pretty fluffy." He said and he smirked at me, making me scowl. "what are you doing here?" I repeated, and he sighed with boredom.

"No reason." He said as he stuck his hands in his pockets, I narrowed my eyes at him, and folded my arms over my chest. "How did you find out where I live anyways?" I asked skeptically, and he smirked even wider. "I followed you." My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "_Why_? That's creepy." I said, rubbing my arms slightly, and I frowned at him. "You interest me. You don't act like this when we're at school." He said, and my eyes widened. "S-So? That doesn't give you a right to follow me!" I said, and I pointed to the balcony. "Out."

He chuckled, and he started walking, I though he was going to leave, but he suddenly leaned down, and rested his forehead against mine. My face turned bright red, and he looked amused. "The reason I followed you was to say thank you. So, thanks." He breathed, and then he winked at me and walked out onto the balcony, and jumped out into the night. I watched out the door for a few minutes, and then I looked at my charas, their mouths were open wide, and they just stared at me as well. "He... is such a pervert!" I squealed, and I rubbed my hot cheeks with my hands, trying to calm myself.

* * *

**Heather: Done! R&R!**

**Byebye!**


	3. Tsukiyomi Utau: The Obsessed Sister

**Heather: Hey everyone! Sorry that this is late-ish, but here is the new chapter to High School Nightmare!**

**All: Yay!**

**Amu: Do you want me to disclaim for you Heather-chan?**

**Heather: Nope, I want Utau to do it.**

**Utau: -suddenly appears- Why me?**

**Heather: Because this chapter is about you, so will you do so please?**

**Utau. Tch, yeah yeah. Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara. Enjoy.**

* * *

High School Nightmare

Chapter 3: Tsukiyomi Utau: The Obsessed Sister

**(Amu's POV)**

The sound of my alarm clock made me want to punch it, the sound was so annoying that I groaned and actually pulled my pillow over my ear. "Get up Amu-chan! You'll be late!" Ran shouted, and I sighed, reluctantly sitting up and looking over at my floating charas. "Miki, can you help me out?" I asked, and she nodded. My hair was suddenly presentable, my uniform was on, and all the darkness under my eyes was gone. "Come on everyone, let's head out." I said with a yawn, covering my mouth with my hand. I slowly walked down the stairs, and I walked past the kitchen, quickening my pace a little. The door was so close, if I was quiet I could make it. Closer, closer, almost... "Amu-chan! How about some breakfast?" My mother asked, peeking her head out to smile at me. "Sorry mama, I'm running a bit late today, so I have to hurry." I said as I opened the door, and began to walk out, but she looked at me with disapproval. "Amu-chan..." She said, shaking her head, I just chuckled nervously as I closed the door.

I walked down our small stone sidewalk, and I felt a huge rush of nausea gather in my stomach as I stopped cold. There before stood that girl, Utau. Her piercing purple eyes glared at me, and I blinked, and right as I began to turn to walk away, I heard her voice. "Wait Amu!" I froze, and slowly turned, her expression had softened a little bit, so I was less frightened. "Walk to school with me." She said, and I slowly walked towards her, and she began to walk, and I kept pace with her reluctantly. "Do you like Ikuto?!" She suddenly shouted at me, turning her head to look at me, and my eyes widened. "Of course not!" I shouted back, and she sighed with relief. "Good. You see, I've always liked Ikuto, since we were kids." She said sheepishly, and I blinked. "You've known each other since you were kids?" I asked, and she nodded at me as if I were an idiot, but I didn't understand why. "Of course we have, but I needed to make sure you didn't like Ikuto, since he is _mine_." She hissed the word at me, and I just looked at her, somewhat afraid.

"No need to worry about me taking him Utau, I don't even like him." I said with what I hoped was a reassuring smile. She looked at me un-surely, but then she just did a ever-so-small smile at me, and then we were at school. "Maybe I'll see you around later." Utau said, crossing her arms and walking off in a very stubborn matter. "Mou, aren't you afraid of her Amu-chan desu?" Suu asked, and I smiled slightly. "No, Utau seems very strong. I admire that." I said to my charas as I began to walk towards the school building.

_Lunchtime_

I was standing in line with Nagehiko, and we had just grabbed our trays when suddenly Utau walked by me and grabbed my arm, pulling me along with her. "You're eating with me. Come on." She said in a monotone as she led me out of the cafeteria. "U-Uh, see you later Nagehiko!" I called to my worried friend, and Utau sat down on a bench underneath a tree, and she began to eat her food. "If you don't sit down your food will get cold." She said to me, and I slowly sat down and began to eat as well. _What a strange girl..._ I thought as I glanced at her, and it was then that I noticed her two charas. One was an angel and the other a devil. "Oh. You have charas?" I asked her, and she looked at me with shock. "You too?" She asked me, and I nodded, and soon Ran, Miki, and Suu popped out from their bag. "Hello desu!" Suu shouted happily, and Utau's eyes widened. "You have three?" She asked me incredulously, and I nodded slightly, she looked the tiniest bit jealous, yet she quickly continued to eat her food. "We're Eru and Iru!" The little charas said, floating over to my face, Iru, the devil one, smiled wickedly while Eru smiled innocently at me.

"I'm Ran! That's Miki, and that's Suu!" Ran cheered pointing out her sisters as she went on. I smiled at them. I felt Utau's eyes on me, and I looked at her out of the corner of my eye, and sure enough she was staring at me. I turned, acting oblivious, and smiled at her. She immediately turned away, and I gasped as I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned and looked up to see who the hand belonged to, and then I groaned. There was Ikuto, and he was smirking, but then he looked at Utau and glared at her. I blinked at this, I'd only seen him glare at Utau. "Utau, what may I ask, are you doing with Amu?" Ikuto asked icily, and it made me look back at her. She was glaring at me with quite a jealous look, and I quickly shook my hands and head at her, trying to convince her nothing was going on. Suddenly, I was pulled up and Ikuto began to pull me along. "Ow! Hey I was sitting with Utau!" I shouted, and he sighed, turning to look at me. "I need to talk to you, just keep quiet for a few minutes." He murmured, and after he was convinced that I wasn't going to speak, he began to walk again.

Suddenly he stopped, and he looked back at me, we were next to one wall of the building, and no one was around. That worried me a bit. "What has Utau told you?" He asked warily, and I blinked at him tiredly, and then I began to turn. "She didn't say anything to me, so I'll be going now Tsukiyomi." He gripped my arm and slammed me against the wall, and he had one hand on each side of my head, preventing me from escaping. He leaned in close, I could feel his hair on my face, it tickled me slightly. I couldn't hear anything except for the blood pounding in my ears, and I just stared up at his eyes, unable to do anything else. "What did Utau tell you?" He murmured quietly, his warm breath fanning my face. I blushed, and I immediately looked down out of embarrassment. "U-Uh, she just said that she liked you... a-and something about me not getting in the way..." Ah! There goes my stuttering, and now I could feel him smirk momentarily before he sighed out of agitation. "Anything else?" He asked, and I slowly looked up, hoping to have control now.

"She said something about you being hers." I said to him, it came out like a whisper. I saw him scowl, and then he turned to the corner of the building. "Utau, come here." He said in a quiet voice, and she peeked her head around, she looked very happy. "Yes Ikuto?" She asked pleasantly, and he frowned at her. "I told you Utau I can't ever feel that way about you." He said in a sharp tone, and her face fell. "Why, dare I ask, don't you like her Tsukiyomi?" I asked him carefully, and it was then that I noticed his hands still by my head. "She's my sister." He said and my jaw literally dropped about an inch or two. "So what Amu? I told you I liked him since we were kids, not to mention that you're in my homeroom, you didn't know my last name?" Utau asked in a dull tone, and I shook my head, my eyes still wide, and my mouth still open. Ikuto placed two fingers under my chin and let my mouth close, and my face turned red again. "W-would you stop doing things like that?!" I shouted, and I immediately covered my mouth with my hands and glanced at Utau, and she looked irritated. "_Things like that_? You say that as though he's done that before." Utau said in a dark voice, and I shivered.

"No no no Utau! You have it all wrong! I-I Was just-" "I'm leaving." Ikuto suddenly said, cutting me off, and he turned. He winked at me before he started to walk, and my face turned bright red. "Oh! Ikuto wait for me!" Utau cried out in her high-pitched voice as she ran after him, and I just stared, at a loss for words at the situation. "W-What will we do Amu-chan? Utau-san is completely convinced that you like Tsukiyomi now." Miki said, and I hung my head tiredly. "I have no idea, but I have nothing to do with that pervert.. But the thought. that she wants to..." I shuddered at the thought, and my charas all stuck out their tongues with disgust. "Yuck. Okay, enough about that, let's just go back and try to get a little lunch off of Nagehiko." I said with a sigh as I walked back to the cafeteria.

_End of the Day_

**(Utau's POV)**

I watched as Amu slowly stood from her chair across the room as the last bell rang, indicating that school was officially over, she looked wary. She had some purple-ish bruises underneath her eyes, and then she glanced at me. She frowned and instantly looked straight ahead of her. I felt myself actually get sad about seeing her sad face, and it confused me. "Why am I caring about her?" I mumbled to myself, and I caught myself thinking back to earlier, when I had caught up with Ikuto, and I winced.

_Earlier_

_"Ikuto wait for me!" I called again, and he sighed and stopped altogether, and I caught up to him, grabbing onto his arm happily. "Let go of me Utau." He said with a sigh, all his traces of good humor were now gone. "Are you thinking about her? About Amu?" I asked in a dark tone. It was all her fault. "So what if I am? She's cute." He said with a sadistic smirk, and I sighed. "Is she just one of those girls that you're trying to bang?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, and he turned his smirk to me. "What if she is? You know I love a challenge, and she definitely is one." He said, and I sighed happily. "I knew you would never have any feelings for that small chested girl, now you just have to realize that we are meant for each other." I said, and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "No Utau, I told you that won't ever happen." He said, his face now blank as he began to walk. I ran after him and hugged him from the back. "I'll wait forever Ikuto." I whispered, but he simply put my hands down and began to walk away._

_Present_

_I know Ikuto will realize he loves me... sooner or later._ I thought as I stood and began to walk out of the classroom, and I bumped into someone's back. "Ow! You id-" I looked up to start to yell, and then the boy turned around. His hair was brown, he had green eyes, and his skin was tanned slightly. I blushed the tiniest blush, and then I nearly slapped myself for thinking about another guy that way. He grinned widely, his cheeks crinkling slightly from it, and he placed one hand behind his head and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that, you're Utau right? I'm Souma Kukai." He said, and my eyes widened. "How do you know my name?" I asked stubbornly, folding my arms over my chest and frowning at him. "Amu told me. She's one of my good friends, all she could talk about today is 'I hope Utau doesn't hate me'." He said and he removed his hand and patted my shoulder. My eyes widened slightly, and I felt completely and utterly confused. "Amu did?" I whispered, and he nodded. "Anyways, I have to go, soccer practice. See ya Utau!" He called and he began to run, but I barely paid any attention.

"She still likes me, even though I yelled. I don't think that's ever happened to me before." I whispered, Iru and Eru looked at me worriedly, and they patted my arm slightly. "Utau..." They whispered, and I could feel a strange unfamiliar wet substance in my eyes, and I frowned and wiped it away. "No way, this is insane. Why would she like me anyway?" "Because you're so strong Utau." I turned and saw Amu standing there, looking sheepish. "I really admire you, even though I think the way you feel for your brother is wrong..." I frowned at that, I couldn't help who I loved. "I still want to be your friend Utau." She held her hand out, and my eyes widened. "Please?" She asked, a small smile on her face, and her charas were smiling as well. I hesitantly reached out, my hand faltered for a moment, and then I clasped her hand tightly in mine. Should I tell her that Ikuto only wanted her for his own reasons? Nah, that might scare her, yeah... it'll definitely scare her.

* * *

**Heather: I have redeemed myself!!!! Over 2000 words! Hahahaha! And I'm listening to Madonna too, just thought I'd tell you that. C:**

**All: Weirdo**

**Utau: R&R. So she will update soon.**

**All: Um, okay Utau. -begin to R&R-**


	4. She'll Get Tired Eventually

**Heather: Hey hey hey hey! Heehee, hi everyone! It is the next chapter for High School Nightmare! I know I said I would do a chapter about who people would be with, yada yada yada, but... I don't want to. I want this chapter to be filled with awesomeness. :)**

**Utau: So what was this chapter going to be about?**

**Heather: You and Kukai.**

**Utau: -blushes-**

**Ikuto: -walks in- Yo.**

**Heather: Hi!**

**Utau: ...**

**Amu: -walks in- Hey Utau! Hey Everyone!**

**All: Hey Amu-chan!**

**Heather: Everyone quiet down! I need to write! But wait! Someone disclaim for me!**

**Nagehiko(yay!): Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

* * *

High School Nightmare

Chapter 4: She'll Get Tired Eventually

**(Amu's POV)**

I stood in front of the school, not especially wanting to go through the gates, but I knew that I had my important friends inside. Nagehiko, the only one I could talk to. Rima, the one who needed me as well, and finally, Utau, the one who was a recent addition to my friends, she needed me too. I took a deep breath through my nose, and then walked inside.

It was loud, everyone conversing about this thing or that, weekend plans about shopping, hanging out, and more. It all felt so natural, so I felt a bit of the nervousness ease away, but it rushed back when I saw dark blue hair coming my way. I instantly searched for Nagehiko's dark purple hair, spotted it, and started walking towards him.

I was almost to Nagehiko, and then I felt a hand on my shoulder, turning me around and then I was face-to-face with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I could feel the bile rise up my throat, and I tried to swallow it down, it wasn't very successful, I still felt sick. "How's my little _strawberry_ today?" He asked me, and I could feel all of the curious glances, and from the less polite people, stares.

"U-Uh, strawberry?" Yuck, my mouth tasted foul. "Of course, I needed a nickname for you, after all... we'll be seeing each other a lot more." He said with a smirk, God... my throat seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. "W-Why?" I asked, and he leaned down, his nose bumping mine. He smirked even wider, his eyes light with amusement, and suddenly some of Nagehiko's words echoed in my head. _'He only uses girls for his own pleasure._ His Cheshire cat grin stayed in place, and he slowly put his lips against mine...

"AH!" I jerked up-right in bed, my face covered with sweat as I looked around my room, the comforting small space calmed me down a little. I put my cold hands on my face, and I felt that I was shaking. I glanced over at my clock, it was thirty minutes before I normally got up, so I slowly got out of bed. I turned my alarm off, and I tried to stretch my still shaking body.

"No use in going back to sleep..." I said quietly, and I wandered off to the bathroom, where I quickly stripped down and got into the shower. It was hot, and I felt the violent shudders that went through my body, but soon it got used to the scorching feeling, and the muscles in my back loosened. _Why did I dream of such a thing... oh... duh, because I'm afraid of him._ I thought as I hit my palm against my forehead.

I washed my hair carefully, almost considering to use a different shampoo, but I didn't. After all, my strawberry shampoo _was_ my favorite. I washed the rest of my body and I stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself in a towel and walking out of my bathroom. I could hear as my mother began to mess with things in the kitchen, and then I was surprised to hear the doorbell ring.

I had put on a pair of underwear and a bra and the school shirt, and I took my towel and began to dry my hair. "Amu-chan! One of your friends is here!" I heard my mother say, and I stopped momentarily. "Male or female, mama?" I called down, and I waited for her reply. "It's a dark haired boy Amu-chan!" She shouted, and I nodded, it must have been Nagehiko.

"Let them up!" I called down, and I began to shake out my skirt. I slowly slid it up, and just as I got it into place, my door opened. I turned my head, and then my stomach felt as sick as it had during my dream. Why? Because there stood Ikuto, his eyes not looking at my face, but down at my legs, and I instantly turned away and held on hand over my mouth, trying to calm myself.

"W-why are you here?" I whispered, and I tried once more to fight the familiar bile back down my throat, just like in my nightmare. I heard his footsteps, but I didn't dare to turn, I just reached down and grabbed the vest, and slowly put it on over my shirt. I reached down and grabbed the choker next, latching it around my neck before I had to turn around, only to see Ikuto standing directly behind me.

I let out a small squeak and backed up until I hit my legs against my bed, I watched as he walked towards me slowly, and then he suddenly took my shoulders and pushed me down onto my bed, and leaned down, making me lean back, my hands supporting me. Yet that didn't stop him, he kept leaning forward, his hands now on either side next to my hips, and he kept leaning, and he didn't stop until I had fallen flat on my back.

He slowly leaned his head down, and then realization dawned on me, I could feel as one of his hands slowly began to trail up, underneath my skirt on my outer thigh, all the while his face got closer and closer to mine. I felt my eyes widen even more if possible, and then I found control of my hands and I pushed on his chest as hard as I could, making him move back about half an inch.

"S-Stop! Stop it!" I wailed, closing my eyes and turning my head to the side quickly, continuing to push on him as hard as I could, which wasn't that hard since I couldn't feel my hands any longer. I felt him grip my wrists in each of his hands, and he pushed them down, and my eyes opened up widely. I jerked my legs up, and I tried to kick him off, this was affective, he finally stood back a bit, enough for me to sit up, and then I backed away from him, until my back hit my wall.

My eyes were wide and I could feel myself shaking, my whole frame shook, and I couldn't see clearly any longer. All I could remember was seeing the clear shock that was written across his face, and then the angry footsteps and the quiet yet clearly angered sound of the door slamming behind him. When I opened my as, I could see again, and I quickly got the rest of my uniform on, messing up many times from the shudders that rippled through my body.

"Amu-chan, is it possible? Are you awake? It must be a miracle!" My charas shouted, and they began to fly away to hide from my outburst, and then looked at me with concern when I didn't. "Amu-chan, are you okay?" Miki asked, floating over to my face, and I nodded absentmindedly at her. "Sure, I'm fine." I whispered as I slipped on my shoes, and then I stood, grabbing my bag. "Amu-chan! Breakfast!" My mother called, and I headed down the stairs silently.

_In Front Of The School_

_Well, this seems familiar._ I thought as stared through the gates, but this time I was searching for Nagehiko before I walked in. I spotted his dark hair, and then I slowly walked through the gates, trying to control the nausea. _Don't worry... you probably won't even see him today, he looked so shocked, he'll probably try to avoid you. _I thought to myself, it helped a little, the sick feeling passed and I walked over to Nagehiko without faltering.

"Oh! Good morning Amu-chan." Nagehiko greeted me with a smile, and I smiled back. Nagehiko always made me feel better without even trying. "Morning, Amu." Rima greeted from beside him, and I smiled at her as well. "Morning guys." I said quietly, and Nagehiko immediately looked at me curiously. "Amu-chan, is everything alri-" _DING!_ "Oh! It's time for class, I better go. See you guys later!" I called as I began to walk to my homeroom.

I walked through the halls quickly, dodging people and hurrying to the room, and I quickly got inside and bumped into someone, and I looked up and saw that it was Nikaidou, my teacher. "Why are you in such a hurry Himamori-san?" He asked, and I just glared. "Sensei, it's Hinamori." I growled at him as I pushed past him and walked over to my seat by the window. "Hai hai, of course Himamori-san." He said cheerfully as he began to gather things together in preparation for the lesson.

_End of the Day_

I closed my bag and stood, walking out of the school building and I stopped as I saw a girl running up to me. "Amu-sama! Here! Someone gave me this note for you!" She said happily, handing me a small folded piece of paper before she skipped away happily. I opened it up to see some neat handwriting that said, _'Meet me on the roof. -Ikuto.'_ I folded it back up and threw the paper into the trash.

"What a joke. As if I'd meet up with him." I said as I flipped my hair slightly and walked down the halls and soon I arrived at the front doors of the school building. I pushed them open and walked down the wide stone path, and I felt a presence behind me. But just as I was about to turn to see, I felt strong arms wind around my shoulders, and I heard many gasps from the people around. I felt my eyes widen and I glanced out of the corner of my eye, blue hair.

"You weren't going to show." He whispered, and I could feel the bile rising up my throat again, the sour taste in my mouth that I tried to ignore by opening my mouth as I took in fresh air. "Well of course not. Why are you even bothering me? I haven't done anything to you." I whispered back to him, beginning to struggle with the grip he had on me.

"You are quite the challenge you know that?" He whispered, his lips moving against my ear, and I froze, I could feel him chuckle from my response. "W-What do you mean by that?" I asked him, and I took a few more deep breaths. "Most girls would be on their knees to be you right now, begging to switch places. You haven't gave in to me yet, that's what makes you a challenge."

I could feel as his lips drew even closer to my ear now. "And you know what? I love a challenge, _Amu_." He said, and then his teeth clamped onto my ear, I could feel the awkward piercing sensation as his sharp feline teeth broke through the soft skin, yet it didn't hurt me, just made me jump from the shock. "Ah! What is he doing to our wonderful Amu-sama?!" I heard many boys and girl squeak, and then I felt him let go and lick the area slightly, his tongue rolling over my earlobe multiple times until he actually began to _suck_ on it.

That was it, I couldn't hold it in any longer, I put my hand over my mouth and jerked away from him, heading to the nearest trash bin, and I threw up in it loudly. "Amu-chan!" I heard the comforting sound of Nagehiko's worried voice, and then I could feel my hair pulled back, and I could see his worried face as well. After I finished I wiped my mouth slightly and l could see him looking at my red earlobe.

"I-It's fine Nagehiko, I must have the stomach flu or something, I'll see you later." I tried to reassure him, and I began to walk away, my hand over my ear. "Wait Amu-chan, I'll walk you home." Nagehiko offered as he began to walk beside me, and I shook my head. "I'm alright, i can make it home alone. You head home too Nagehiko. I'll call you later, okay?" I said, and he sighed as he nodded and turned and walked the other direction.

"Since you don't have my number, you can't call me to tell me you're okay. So I'll walk you home." I husky voice whispered, and I immediately jumped and got a few feet away from him, and I looked at him incredulously. "No thanks, I'm beginning to feel sick again." I said with my hand over my mouth, and I could feel as he merely put his hand on the small of my back and he pushed me forward, towards my house.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

Amu looked horrible, her skin was pale, her eyes were hollow and dull yellow now, and her hair looked somehow less shiny and healthy. "Sheesh, what got into her nya?" Yoru asked me irritatedly, and then Amu looked up to see him, and suddenly remember where my hand was. She smacked it away feebly, her hand barely even touching my own, but I moved it.

I could see her hair move as she walked and I could faintly see her ear, bright red now after what I had done. I smirked at that, but she was still looking at me, and he expression grew confused. "What are you smirking about?" she asked me quietly, her voice a little rough. "Oh nothing, nothing at all my little strawberry." I cooed to her, and she looked sick again as she looked away from me.

"Please don't call me that..." She whispered, and I felt the smirk fade and I nodded to her without even thinking. "Just so you know, you are going to be a lot of fun to break." I whispered to her, my mouth not quite as close to her ear as it was before I bit her, and she stopped. "I, think I'm going to be sick again." She said as she covered her mouth and looked at me with wild eyes before she ran off, away from me.

"Should you let her just run like that? I thought she was sick nya." Yoru said as he stared after her, and I shrugged, yet I did feel a bit guilty from her terrified expression from earlier. "Oh well, she wants to run, let her run. She'll get tired eventually." I said with a smirk as I began to walk off to where I lived myself. "Hey, is that supposed to have some sort of double-meaning nya?!" Yoru shouted as he began to float after me.

* * *

**Heather: All done! I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter very much! I loved writing it!**

**All: Heather-chan is perverted.**

**Heather: Shut up! I am not!**

**Ikuto: Hey can I do the disclaimer now? I want to leave.**

**Heather: Sure sure.**

**Ikuto: Please R&R everyone! Bye!**


	5. Go Away

**Heather: Hi! Next chapter to High School Nightmare! YAY!**

**Amu: What will this chapter be about?**

**Heather: Amuto-ness -smiles-**

**Ikuto: -smirks- Want me to do the disclaimer for you?**

**Heather: Yes, of course.**

**Ikuto: Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

* * *

_//Note: This picks up where the last chapter left off, kinda. It's the next day.//_

High School Nightmare

Chapter 5: Go Away

**(Amu's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes to the sunlight streaming into my room, and I blinked. I moved my arm over my eyes tiredly, and then I jerked my arm away and sat upright in bed. My arm had a bright red rash covering it, and I got up and ran to the bathroom, my face also had red all over it. "What the hell?!" I whispered loudly, not wanting to wake my parents, and I looked at it.

"Amu-chan? Are you all right? I heard something loud." My mother opened my door, and she blinked. "What is this?" I wailed, wanting an answer immediately, she held her hands out and took my arm, examining it carefully. "Hm, Amu-chan, have you had any contact with animals?" She asked me, and I thought about it for a moment before I answered.

"Yeah, yesterday I fed a stray cat." I muttered, and she nodded knowingly. "That would explain it, you must have gotten it's saliva on you, because you have hives Amu-chan." She said, and my jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" I shouted, and she smiled apologetically at me, and she just steered me towards my bed. "Just stay home today, it'll be gone soon." She comforted me as I climbed back into my bed, and I groaned and pulled the covers over my head.

_Lunchtime_

I heard a somewhat loud tapping sound, and I growled. I slowly opened my eyes once more, and I looked to where the sound was coming from, my balcony. I saw Ikuto there, peering into my room and I immediately pulled my covers over my head, stopping him from seeing my face or body. I heard the door slowly slide open, and I sighed quietly. "You really should lock your door if you are going to skip, Amu." He said as he waltz into my room, I could hear as he softly padded around my room.

_Oh God, please don't let him try and see my face! Arg, this is so embarrassing!_ I thought as I felt my cheeks so warm, and I clenched my teeth together to keep from letting out a small cry. "Oy, why are you home anyway?" He asked, and I could feel that he was very close to me. "I don't feel well." I answered him, I thoroughly laced my annoyance of his appearance in my voice, hoping he would leave.

"Let me see your face, Amu." He said, his tone was gentle, and it made my face red to hear it, so I pulled the blanket even tighter over myself. "No way." I answered, and then I felt his hands settle on my body, and I nearly shrieked. One was on my stomach and the other on my thighs, and he slowly started to bring them both up my body, very slowly. I jerked, and I ended up falling on the floor, and I simply kept my head down, he could already see my arms and legs.

"You been playing in poison ivy?" He asked, I could hear him struggle to compose himself, he was trying not to laugh. "No." I hissed at him, raising my head to glare at him, and his eyes widened. "What's on your face?" He said, and I could see him try and not to laugh at this as well, and I frowned at him. "You gave me hives, go away." I said to him, holding my head down once again, and I could feel as he got closer and he knelt down, bringing my face up by grabbing my chin.

"Pardon? How did I give you hives?" He asked, a smirk in place on his face, and my eyes widened. _He thinks I'm dumb._ I realized, and I knew it was true as well. So I simply smirked back at him. "Did you know you can get hives from stray animals?" I asked, and he dropped his hands, and I sat up, glaring at him fully now. "Why are you here? Go away." I told him, pointing at my balcony door, and he smirked and shook his head.

I frowned, and I scooted away from him a bit, and I hugged my knees to my chest. "You can't honestly think I gave you hives." He said suddenly, and I saw that he was examining the rash on my arms. "I have no other explanation." I huffed and scooted away from him a bit further, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me, causing me to balance on my free hand, and my knees, looking up at him as he began to look at my arm once more.

"Hm, I don't think you got this from me." He said, putting my arm down and looking directly into my eyes, and he smirked. I began to stand to back away, but he pulled on my arm, causing both of us to fall, and somehow I was on the ground, and he was above me. I blushed and looked away from him, and I felt as he slowly leaned up on his knees and hands.

"It's starting to fade you know, I think you got hives from being away from me." He said happily, and I glanced at my arm, it was true, it was beginning to fade. I had my head turned so that my right ear was exposed, the ear that he had bitten, and I could feel as he slowly trailed his finger up my jawline and softly touched my earlobe. I squeaked, and brought my hands to my mouth, and I glared at him and he smirked.

"That's going to leave a lovely scar." He whispered, and I suppressed a shudder from his voice so close to me. "It's fading more and more by the second, I better not leave for a while." He said as he leaned even closer, and I covered my face with my hands. "Yeah right, my mom gave me some medicine, that's probably why it's fading." I said, which wasn't true, that I knew of. She might have given me some medicine. I felt him lean down, but since I was off in my own little world, I didn't notice until his lips were pressed against my neck, and I lowered my hands from my face.

I turned my head ever-so-slightly, and his lips pressed down against my neck, planting a kiss in that spot, and he kept going along my neck, and I shivered. "S-stop it, Tsukiyomi." I said, trying top push him off, but he simply pinned my hands down, and he placed his forehead against mine. "Your hives are gone." he said with a smirk, and my eyes widened, and I looked over at my arms, and sure enough, they were not red anymore.

"B-But, I don't... get it." I whispered, and I tried to pull away from him once more, but he simply kept me pinned down. "Call me Ikuto, Amu." He suddenly said, and I looked up at him and glared. "No way." I said, and he sighed, leaning down as he once again placed his lips against my neck. "Say my name." He said, and I couldn't hold it back, I shuddered and nearly gagged from his sentence.

"No way." I said, and I could feel him chuckle softly, his breath against my neck made me get goosebumps. Suddenly, I felt him bite my neck slightly, and then he started to suck on it just like he had my neck. I felt my eyes widen and my face turned pale, so I tried once more to get him off of me. I tried using my legs this time, but he simply pinned them together tightly with his own legs.

After God knows how long, he pulled away, licking my neck slightly where his lips just were, and I shivered. "There, maybe that will keep the guys away from my toy." He said, and I noticed that his grip was loose, and I tried to pull away from him once more, but he once again slammed my wrists down to the ground, and he looked me directly in the eyes.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him, no, I pleaded for him to tell me, but he simply smiled at me like I was a little child. "I want you to tell everyone that we are dating." He suddenly answered, and my eyes widened. "No way!" I shouted, and he covered my mouth with his hand, and grabbed my free wrist with his other hand, so now he had my mouth covered, my legs pinned together, and my hands were of no use.

I flinched slightly, and I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but I tried to blink them away. It was no use, they began to roll down my cheeks and onto his hand, and he immediately jerked his hand away, and his eyes widened. "I don't get you. Why are you so different from other girls?" He said to me, he didn't even ask, even though it sounded as though it should have been a question. he just kind of mumbled it, I wasn't sure if I was supposed to hear it or not.

"I will make you break, Amu." He said with a smirk, and I frowned at him. "Go ahead and try, Tsukiyomi, try your hardest, you won't succeed." I said to him, and he just smirked even wider, and he caressed my cheek, making me jerked away from him slightly. "We'll see." He whispered, and with that, he was suddenly gone, and I sat up, looking to see that my balcony door was closed as well. I got up slowly and lied on my bed, and pulled the blankets over my heated face once more.

_Next Day, At School_

"Ah! He is touching our Amu-sama again!" I heard girls and boys from my grade shout, and girls from Ikuto's grade shouted, "Why is she all over _our_ Ikuto-sama?!" Yes, he currently had his arms wrapped around my shoulders, and my hands were trying to pry them off. "Get off of me, what do you want?" I hissed at him, and he smirked, making my eyes widen slightly. "I told you I would break you did I not?" He asked me, only me, and I sighed, starting to really lose my patience.

"Sure you did." I muttered, and he smirked even wider before he suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips against my own. I heard many gasps and squeals of displeasure, and actually some whistling. I stood as still as a statue as he slowly brought his face away from mine, and he hugged me even tighter. "Bye Amu-koi." He said loudly, and he pulled away and began to walk off in some other direction. I blushed brightly, and I walked away, ignoring many angry and worried glances, and I looked around for Nagehiko. When I saw him, I ran and hugged him, by now the tears had already began to flow.

"Amu-chan? What's wrong?" He asked me worriedly, and I looked up to him, and I sniffed quietly. "T-Tsuk-Tsu..." I kept stuttering, and he sighed. "What did Tsukiyomi Ikuto do?" He asked me worriedly, and I sniffed a bit more, beginning to hiccup. "He _kissed_ me Nagehiko, and then he told everyone we were dating! We're not!" I wailed, and he hugged me tightly.

"Well, at least it wasn't your first kiss Amu-chan." He tried to comfort me as he released me, and we both blushed slightly. "R-Right, that's something I suppose." I said quietly, and I could tell that we were both remembering over the summer, how one day at Kukai's house we were all playing truth or dare, and Nagehiko and i were dared to kiss each other, and it happened.

"Can you talk to him for me?" I begged Nagehiko, pulling myself away from my memory, and I laced my fingers together as I asked him, placing them up to my lips as I tried my best to look pitiful. He smiled at me and placed a hand on my head before he answered. "Of course, he messed with my Amu-chan." He said as he winked, and then he walked away. "Oh, be careful Nagehiko..."

* * *

**Heather: All done! R&R everyone!**


	6. Meet My New Boyfriend, Wait, WHAT!

**Heather: Chapter... six to High School Nightmare! Ooo rah! Okay no talking, I want to get cracking. So I do not own Shugo Chara in any way possible, enjoy everyone!**

* * *

High School Nightmare

Chapter 6: Meet My New Boyfriend, Wait, WHAT?!

_Flashback:_

_"Can you talk to him for me?" I begged Nagehiko, pulling myself away from my memory, and I laced my fingers together as I asked him, placing them up to my lips as I tried my best to look pitiful. He smiled at me and placed a hand on my head before he answered. "Of course, he messed with my Amu-chan." He said as he winked, and then he walked away. "Oh, be careful Nagehiko..."_

_End of Flashback_

**(Nagehiko's POV)**

I walked away from Amu's sad and shaking figure, and started looking for Ikuto, I heard the bell ring, indicating that the first class had started, and saw him walking towards a tree casually. "Shouldn't you be in class Tsukiyomi-senpai? You're not a very good role model." I said to him, and he turned his head to smirk at me. "Who said that I was?" He asked me, and he then started his walking in my direction.

"No one." I flashed a smile at him as he stopped only a few feet away from me, and I felt a small hint of smugness at the fact that he was only a few inches taller than I was. "What do you want? You're one of Amu's friends right?" I couldn't help but narrow my eyes slightly at the way he said Amu's name, it angered me. "Yeah I am, she actually wanted me to talk to you." I said, and he just chuckled. "I didn't think she would go running for help." He said under his breath, and I glared at him.

"Amu-chan isn't weak you know." I said to him, leaning back on my heels slightly. "Yeah, I figured that out when I first met her." He said as he folded his arms over his chest, looking at me with an amused expression. "But... she still is a girl, and she's scared." I said to him, and he just chuckled. "Listen, what I do with Amu, isn't nay of your business." He said, and he wa suddenly in front of me, his face near mine.

"So you are going to do something, but what?" I asked him, keeping my glare fixed on him. "I don't know yet, I'm pretty sure I'll have fun though." he said as he smirked at me and turned, beginning to walk away, and I felt my hands clench together tightly. "Temari..." I whispered, and she popped out and looked at me. "chara change." I said, and she nodded, and I suddenly felt the anger rushing through my veins,

"Stop right there!" I shouted, running after him with the spear that appears with my chara change in my hands, and he turned and shifted to the side right in time to dodge the blow. "The hell kind of character is that?" He whispered incredulously, looking at my new and angered form. "Heheh, this is what happens when you mess with Amu!" I shouted as I lunged for him again, and he got cat ears and a tail and dodged it much quicker.

We kept at this for a good ten minutes, dodging and lunging, et cetera. He stopped suddenly, and his back was against the tree, when suddenly he got a giant cat paw on his hand and brought it back. I held my weapon back as well and we both got ready to pounce when... "STOP!!!" We both froze at Amu's voice, and we turned to see her running towards us as fast as possible.

"Stop it! What the hell are you two doing?!" I saw the pure terror and fear in her eyes as she looked at the both of us, and I just watched her. "Amu-chan..." I felt my chara change wear off, and Temari floated away, embarrassed I guess. "I-I asked you to talk to him Nagehiko..." She whispered, and I just barely heard her, but I could see that Ikuto heard fine, since he looked shocked for about half a second.

"As for you..." She turned and glared at Ikuto, and he simply looked bored. "I can't believe you. It's one thing to kiss me in public, another thing to tell everyone that we are dating... but how could you try and hurt my best friend?!" She shouted, and he just smirked at her, making her flinch. "You're the worst, you can't even answer me can you?" She mumbled, and then she turned and began to walk away, and I sighed. "Amu-chan, I-" "Just be quiet for right now Nagehiko." She retorted to me as she walked away, and I sighed, running a hand through my bangs.

_Lunch_

**(Amu's POV)**

"Amu-chan, why don't you eat with your friends desu?" Suu asked me, and I shrugged as I set down my small tray and hugged my knees to my chest. I was sitting underneath a large tree currently, and I was by myself. I was in a bit of a sour mood since Ikuto and Nagehiko fought, so I have been avoiding my friends today. "Can I sit with you?" I heard a sickeningly familiar husky voice whisper into my ear, and suddenly I saw his legs on either side of mine, and I felt his chest against my back.

I felt my legs straighten out, and they didn't even meet the length of his, my legs only went a little bit past his knees. He rested his arms on my shoulders, his elbows on them and he rested his cheek against the back of my head. I sat there, not even bothering to try and fight him away, but I felt my body stay tense. I could feel few curious eyes on us, but I ignored it, I knew he was doing this to try and get a rise out of me.

"You're being very boring, I wanted you to squeak again." He whispered, and I just sighed and looked away, off to the side. "Shut up Tsukiyomi." I muttered, and he just chuckled. "Amu-chan!" I heard someone call, and I groaned and felt Ikuto move his head so that he could look as well. "I just wanted to apologize to you Amu-chan." Nagehiko said, and he sent a glare in Ikuto's direction.

"It's fine Nagehiko, I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad." I said as I motioned towards Ikuto, and he just chuckled a bit. "I'm okay with that by the way." He whispered into my ear, just for me. I blushed lightly and smiled at Nagehiko. He smiled back, but he looked reluctant as he walked away from us, and I just leaned back tiredly, leaning into Ikuto's chest more. "If you wanted to get closer to me Amu, all you had to do was ask." He whispered, and I sighed.

I could feel as his hands took my jaw in them, and he slowly tilted my head back, but I continued with my sentence. "Would you just shut up Tsu-" Was all that I got to say because he pressed his lips against mine. I felt my eyes widen and I struggled, my mind not being able to process which way to pull from him, but I finally was able to get away, my lips just getting about a centimeter away and I gasped for breath.

I could feel his smirk, his lips were still touching mine yet we weren't kissing any longer. "Why do you keep doing that?! And do _not_ say it;s because you 'will break me' or whatever." I told him harshly, and he sighed, and I felt his hot breath against my mouth. "Because I don't want other guys looking at my toy. You know that hickey wasn't very affective." He said with a sigh, and I immediately let my hand fly to where he had sucked on my neck the previous day, and it tingled.

"Stop calling me that already! I am not your toy! I will not fall for you! I don't even like you!" I shouted, struggling against his grip now, and he let go, a bit shocked from my outburst, and I stood, wiping my lips angrily as I began to walk away from him, away from the school even.

_At Home_

I burst open through the door, and I saw a note on the counter. 'Amu-chan, went to see Grandma, she is sick, will be gone until she gets better. Love, Mama, Papa, and Ami.' It said, and I sighed, throwing it away in the trash can and I walked up to my room. "Ugh! I hate him I hate him, I _hate_ him!" I shouted, and my charas sighed. 'Amu-chan, you should've gone back to school. You'll get in trouble." Miki said, and I sighed as I opened my door and nearly shrieked at the sight in front of me.

Ikuto was lying sprawled out on my bed, one leg dangling off the side, and he smiled at me happily. "Yo. I just came for a visit." He said, and I just glared at him. "Go away Tsukiyomi." I said quietly as I walked in and I set down my bag and turned towards my dresser to grab some clothes. I reached my hands out to grab for the handles, and suddenly I felt him grab my waist and spin me around to see him.

My eyes widened and I just stared up at him, and he chuckled quietly before releasing me and looking around my room. "Hey! G-Get out of my room!" I shouted, and he shook his head. "Nah, I don't feel like it." He said as he smiled at me, and then he went back to looking around, and he walked over to my desk, and that was where my journal was.

"What's this? A diary?" He asked as he smirked at me, and my eyes widened. "No! Give it back!" I shouted, running over to him and reaching up for it as he lifted it out of my reach, opening it in the process. He flicked through the pages, easily avoiding all of my attempts to snatch it from him. "Wow, Amu... who knew you could write so passionately? He said as he continued to look through, and I growled. "I just couldn't help the way that I felt, seeing him there, with the light shining on his face so perfectly..." He began to read it out loud, and my eyes widened as I tried even harder to grab it.

"Stop it! Give it back!" I yelled, and he kept walking around my room, reading from my diary. "He was so adorable today, the way he acted just because some paperwork wasn't right-" "Oh just shut up already Ikuto!" I shouted angrily, as loud as I could, jut before I reached up, and instead of grabbing air, i actually had my diary in my hands.

I hugged it to my chest and looked back at him, his face was shocked, his eyes wide and his mouth opened slightly. "W-what is it?" I asked, setting my diary back on my desk, and the corner of his mouth twitched, "You called me... Ikuto." He said as his lips turned up into a wide smile, not a smirk, a smile, and it made me blush. "N-No I didn't, you must've been hearing things." I said quickly, beginning to turn away but he caught me and held my waist, turning me to face him. "I liked it. Call me Ikuto, Amu." He said, and before I could protest, for the third time today, he kissed me.

* * *

**Heather: All done! R&R! XD Heehee, I don't wanna type anymore, so... bye!**


	7. The Chapter With The Makeover

**Heather: Updation time!!! That is so not a word...**

**Ikuto: Which story is this for? The most recent?**

**Heather: Yesh, someone please do the disclaimer?**

**Nagehiko: Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

**Heather: -squeals- Nagi! -huggles Nagehiko happily- By the way, I'm actually going to add me and three others into my story, so start applying! I will pick the three that I like best. ;] Sorry it took so long! Fanfic was being dumb!**

* * *

_//Note: Picks up where previous chappie left off!//_

High School Nightmare

Chapter 7: The Chapter With The Makeover

**(Amu's POV)**

I managed to pull away from Ikuto, and I glared at him, and he just smirked at me with his impish grin. That irked me, and I finally spoke, "You have some nerve! What is your problem?!" I shouted, and I waited for his reply, so I turned my head away from him. "You don't seem to get it Amu." He said, and I whipped my head around quickly to look at his smirking face, leaning down so that it was close to mine.

"What?" I asked, my face turning light red, and the corners of his mouth stretched even more. "I said I would break you, many times now. Do you not get it? You are _so_ dense." He said, and he began to stroke my cheek, and I slapped his hand away. "Get out, right now. You have no right-mmph!" He instantly pressed his lips tightly against mine, making me stagger back a bit.

He suddenly pulled back, his lips anyway since he left his forehead against mine and breathed in and out, his breath a bit sped up. It was hot against my lips, and I turned my head away, and I could feel the tears building behind my eyes, but I tried to fight them, in front of him anyway. "I'll go now, see you tomorrow, _Amu_." He said as he jumped down from my balcony, and I felt my knees give out and I fell to my floor.

My tears still didn't fall from my eyes, and I glanced at my clock, it was late, later then I usually stayed up, yet I wasn't the least bit tired. I suddenly stood and I walked over and slipped on my shoes, and then I looked down at my appearance, still in my school uniform. "I should fix that..." I mumbled as I walked to my closet and opened the doors, revealing my wardrobe. I grabbed a random sweatshirt and some shorts and changed quickly, and then I walked over to my balcony(She shut her light off first of course.) and looked down, it wasn't _too_ far.

"Amu-chan, where are we going so late?" Ran asked, and I sighed. "That is besides the point Ran, chara change." I whispered, and she nodded, and I jumped from the ledge of my balcony, out into the night, and towards Nagehiko's house. I got there quickly, and I got over the fence and I landed silently on the ground. I walked around until I found Nagehiko's room, the light was on and I could faintly see his shadow.

I knocked on the sliding door ever so lightly, "Nagehiko, are you awake?" I whispered, and I heard some moving around. "Amu-chan? Come in." I slowly slid the door open and I blushed bright red when I saw him, back turned and he only had on some loose sweat pants, no shirt. He turned to face me and he smiled. "Hehe, you caught as I was changing." He said sheepishly, and he pulled a loose white T-shirt over himself, and my redness faded. "What's up Amu-chan?" He asked as he walked over to me, and I sighed at how tall he was.

He was always taller than I was, but it still upset me that now he was _very_ tall. I could feel the tears in my eyes again, and they soon began to flow and I hugged him tightly, burying my face in his chest. "I don't know what to do Nagehiko..." I whispered, it was a bit muffled from his chest, but I had a feeling that he heard me, since he slowly put his arms around me, and he took a deep breath. Usually he did that when he was thinking, so I stayed quiet for the time being.

Finally, after who knows how long, he whispered back, "I don't know either Amu-chan. But you can't let yourself be afraid of him. That is only what he wants." He said, and he pulled away and looked down at me, and he wiped away the few remaining tears on my cheeks. "What do you mean?" I asked him, I was a bit confused by his words. "He wants you to be afraid of him, because being scared makes people vulnerable to what it is that they're afraid of." He said, and I could have just gaped at him all night.

"You sound like an expert at this." I said with a chuckle, and he smiled at me. "That's what you said at the love temple." He whispered, and I smiled back. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" We were both quiet for a few minutes, and then I brought up the question that was bothering me. "Do you still have it?" He smiled widely, his teeth showing, "Of course. Do you?" He asked, and he motioned towards a small table in the far corner of the room, where I saw the charm. "Yes I do." I said happily, and then I sighed.

"Will you help me?" I whispered, and he then looked troubled. "I don't think I'm the one for the job." He said, and my jaw dropped, "Then who?" I whispered, and he looked hesitant before replying. "Rima-chan. I think she would be able to help you better. You can try calling her if you want, and we can work here." He said with a wink. I smiled at him and pulled out my cellphone, and I instantly punched in Rima's number, and hoped greatly that she wouldn't be mad.

When she picked up, at first I heard nothing, just quiet breathing, and then she spoke. "Amu? What is it?" She asked me softly, and I relayed the idea to her, the training, the trying to not be afraid, the whole shebang(Oh my god I _love_ that word). At first there was only silence, and then she asked, "Where are you?" "I'm at Nagehiko's-" "No good, come over to my place." And then the line went dead. "Well?" Nagehiko asked hopefully, and I sighed, rubbing the back of my head. "We're going to Rima's." I said, and he just chuckled.

_At Rima's_

I sat in a chair nervously, watching as Nagehiko and Rima looked me up and down, appraising me. "What are we doing? I asked you to help me not be afraid of him, not give me a makeover." I grumbled, and Rima rolled her eyes. "We are going to make a whole new you, but.... it _won't_ be you, ya know?" She asked, and I just stared at her. "Yeah, I guess?" I asked, not sure of what she wanted me to say.

"Okay, see what we will do is give you a makeover." She started, and then Nagehiko interrupted. "We being?" He asked, and she looked at him with impatience. "You and I, of course." She said, and just as he was about to object, she covered it up. "You dressed as a girl for twelve years of your life, you are helping." She said, and then she turned back to me. "Okay, we are going to change your entire appearance, from the clothes you wear to your hair color to your eye color, to your personality." She said, and my jaw dropped.

"We are going to make you a sweet and sophisticated girl, and we are going to turn the tables on that bastard." Rima said proudly, and my jaw dropped, just as I was about to object, Nagehiko spoke. "Wouldn't it be better if she had a boyfriend or something?" He asked, he was completely into her plan though. "You wanna do it?" Rima asked, and that was when I spoke. "No good, the way that Nagehiko defended me the other day, it might seem weird if he suddenly had a girlfriend." I pointed out, and he nodded.

"Yes, that would be a problem...oh! I have an idea!" Rima said happily, and she turned to Nagehiko. "Why don't we say that she is your sister you just came from... America." She said, and he thought for a moment. "But what would be her reason for going to America?" He asked, and Rima thought for a moment. "Art. She has Miki to help if anyone doubts her." She said, and then I spoke up with another objection. "But if Ikuto sees the girls he'll know it's a set-up." I said, and Rima smirked.

"No problem, Kusu Kusu and Temari are already working on that." She said, and I sighed, hanging my head down. "But if my parents see me with different hair and eyes, they will go insane." I said as Nagehiko walked away to grab some supplies, and Rima held my face in her small hands, turning it this way and that. "Call them tomorrow and ask to stay over at Nagehiko's place for the next few months or so, say that he is in a traumatic state and needs you there or something, I'll think about it later..." She muttered, obviously only paying half attention to me now.

Nagehiko came back, pushing very long plastic shelves on wheels, they were all stacked on top of each other and I could see many things in there, so I just averted my eyes. Rima suddenly pulled out her cell phone and she smiled at me before she began to murmur into the phone, and then she snapped it closed and she grabbed my hand and we walked off to her over-sized bathroom, Nagehiko pushing the shelves behind us. She sat me down on a chair and she turned, just as Nagehiko walked in followed by one of her servants, and the old and wrinkled woman had some steaming cups on the tray in her hands, she set them down on the counter and walked away, just as Rima called. "Bring some more of those every hour please!"

I gaped at her, and Nagehiko began to sip at his. "What are those?" I asked quietly, and she smiled. "Cappuccinos." She said as she took a sip of hers, and then she turned to the shelves and began to rummage around them, and then she came back with many bottles in her arms. She motioned for Nagehiko to come over to where we were, and he did, and then she suddenly opened a drawer from the counter and pulled out a headband, which she placed on my head, pulling my hair back from my face.

They were both studying me carefully, and I squirmed slightly from their eyes on my face so intently. "What do you think?" Rima asked Nagehiko, and he thought for a moment before answering. "Well, Amu-chan's skin is already perfect, we just need to get that silly blushing under control... and if we can get her to act at school like she does around us, we will be able to fool him, definitely." He said, and Rima nodded in agreement, and suddenly she pinched my cheek between her thumb and forefinger.

"Her skin is a bit dry though. We can fix that." She said as she turned to the counter and picked up one of the bottles, and she opened it, squeezing out some minty-green colored cream onto her hand, and she snapped it shut and rubbed her hands together slightly, and I noticed that the cream was only on her fingers, the tips to be exact. She turned to me and reached her hands out, and just before they hit my face she added, "This might be a little cold." And then she set her hands on my cheeks, and shivers ran down my spine.

She smiled apologetically at me, and she began to rub my face, moving the cream around it, and it smelled like mints also. After she finished, she turned back to the shelves and opened one that was filled with many small boxes, and she looked frustrated as she lifted each, and then put them back. "What color would be good Nagi?" Rima asked, and he looked over to her. "Probably my color, since my mother and father both have dark purple hair like mine." He said, and she nodded as she continued to look through the drawer.

She finally pulled out a box and turned to him, and held the box up so he could see it, and he nodded. "Looks good." He said with a smile, and she smiled as well as she set it on the counter. Then she looked back in the drawers, and she fumbled with many things. "What color are your parent's eyes?" She asked without looking up, and he watched carefully. "My mother has dark gold eyes like myself, and my father had red eyes." He said, and Rima looked at him incredulously. "Red?" She asked hesitantly, and he nodded.

She shrugged and pulled out a small round container, and she smiled. "Perfect, wait... bright red or like the king's?" She asked Nagehiko, and he grabbed the container. "Bright red, just like this." He said with a smile, and he set that down on the counter as well. "Okay Amu, you must accept the fact that you are going to be going into the belly of the beast." She said, and I blinked at her.

"What do you mean, Rima?" I asked, and she sighed as she walked over to a large cabinet, opened one of the doors, pulled out a washcloth, and she walked back and turned on the water in the sink. She kept brushing her fingers against the running water, and then she held the washcloth underneath it and rung it out as tight as she could, but then Nagehiko helped her, his hands over hers as they both rung it out. She looked annoyed by this, but she then turned to me and began to wipe my face with it. "Let me explain. We are going to make you popular, so that means you will have to befriend them all."

I sighed as she brushed the warm washcloth over my face, wiping away any remains of the cream. "This will include Tsukiyomi Utau, Yamabuki Saaya and her 'friends', Lulu De Morcerf, Hachimo Francesca (Me! Francesca is pronounced Fran-ches-ka by the way not my real name[der].) and any of her friends, and they should get you to meet Tsukiyomi Ikuto, since he's like the leader." She said, and I thought for a moment. "Who's Hachimo Francesca though? I've never heard of her, she sounds American." I accused Rima, and she sighed.

"She is, well, her mother is. Her father is Japanese, and she moved here just last year. She became friends with Lulu quickly, resulting with instant popularity." Rima mumbled as she set down the washcloth and grabbed the cup, and I realized it was but a tea cup and she set it in my hands. "Drink this." She commanded as she picked up her own and began to drink it. I finished it and set the cup down and looked at Rima warily. "How do you know all this?"

She smiled at me secretly, and she winked. "I have my ways, I'm curious." She said, and I just chuckled and shook my head. "You're unbelievable." I mumbled, and she smiled happily. "Okay, now... what time is it Nagehiko?" She asked, and she snapped her fingers at him, and he rolled his eyes as he pulled out his cell phone to check. "It's two in the morning." He said, and she nodded, and then she sighed. "We have four hours, I think we can do it." She said, and he nodded in agreement.

"Okay Amu, strip." Rima said, and my eyes widened, and Nagehiko blushed slightly. She ran to her room(the bathroom is attached) and she came back with a large screen, and she pulled me up and put me behind it, and I noticed it went to my neck, so only my head was visible. "Strip." She repeated, and I sighed as I began to pull off the sweatshirt, and she put a towel on the top of the screen, and she watched me carefully. "Put that on when you are done." She said, and then she turned and looked at Nagehiko, and he was currently looking at all of the items on the counter.

I walked out from behind the screen, the towel wrapped around my body was slightly short, it only came to my thighs. Rima took my hand, and led me over to a padded table, it was short, and then she pointed to it. "Lay down." She said, and I sighed as I hoisted myself up onto the table, and I made sure to keep my legs together and I made sure nothing was exposed. "Okay, now we are going to put nice moisturizer all over you." Rima said, and she motioned for Nagehiko to come over, but before he did, she thought for a moment, and she suddenly grabbed another towel, folded it once, and then she whipped the towel on me off, and she set the folded one over my waist area, then she folded the other and placed that over my chest, all the indecent things were covered, and my face was extremely red.

"Okay, let's do this." She said just as Nagehiko walked over, and they both got some lotion on their hands, rubbed them together, and then they began to apply it to different parts of my body. It gave me goosebumps, for it was a bit cold, but I gradually got used to their hands rubbing hastily along my legs, my stomach, my shoulders, and my arms. "Turn away Nagi." Rima said, and as he turned around, she flipped me over and covered my waist once more,(I have no idea, I don't want to say like, 'bottom' or 'butt' or 'ass' or something, heehee, what do I do?) but she left my back bare, and got some more lotion on her hands.

"Okay, it's safe." Nagehiko turned around at her voice and he also got to work. When they finished, Nagehiko turned around once more, and Rima wrapped the towel around my waist, and stood me up, and she looked me up and down carefully, and I covered my chest and looked away from her. "Sheesh Amu, I'm your friend, I've seen you naked before would you quit being so shy?" She said annoyed, and I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, we need to get you new clothes, new shoes, new everything." She mumbled, and I wrapped the towel around my body once more.

"Okay Nagi, I need you to come stand by Amu now." She said and he walked over to my side, and then she motioned for us to turn around, we did, and then she sighed with relief it sounded like. "Okay, your hair is almost the same length, that's good. But we need to dye it now, come over here Amu." She said, and she had me sit back down in the chair I had been in before.

She opened the box that the dye was in and she began to get it ready, and the same withered old woman came in, carrying the same tray, and she had more cups, and she set them on the counter, grabbed the empty ones, and walked out. "Thank you!" Nagehiko called to her, and I smiled at his politeness. Rima turned to me now, she had a plastic bottle in her hand, which I noticed then that she had on some cheap plastic gloves that looked like they could break easily.

She shook the bottle and then she took some scissors and snipped the top off and then she began to squeeze the thick liquid onto my head, and she rubbed at my scalp carefully and professionally. "Why do you have all of this stuff anyways, Rima?" I asked her warily as my head began to tingle and itch. "You never know when you might need a disguise..." She muttered, not really paying attention as she kept at her work. "Nagi, grab my phone and look for contact #23." She said, and he nodded as he grabbed her phone off the counter and looked through her contacts, pressed a button, and then held the phone to Rima's ear.

"Hey, we are having a code red. I need you to buy some 'good-girl' clothes for Amu. Yes Hinamori, you remember her size? Yep, okay. Bye." She said, and then Nagehiko snapped the phone shut. "Who was that?" I asked her, and she smiled at me. "My personal buyer, you've been shopping with me before and I wrote down your sizes just in case." She said, and I just sighed. "Of course you did." I mumbled, and she just chuckled.

"Okay, now we need to wait... thirty minutes for it to set it, so now we will have more caffeine." She said as she set the new cup in my hands and I sipped at it slightly. "What's the time Nagi?" Rima asked as she took a large drink from her cup. "It's three in the morning." He said as he yawned slightly, and then took a large drink from his cup as well. "Hm, three more hours..." She mumbled around her cup, and then she set it down and looked at me.

She flung her hand at me, pointing at me. "You need to start wearing a bra, Amu. You aren't flat chested anymore." She said, and I blinked at her, confused. "Um, okay?" I said un-surely, and she just sighed and looked over at Nagehiko. "I'll be right back, start practicing with Amu how to be nice and polite." She commanded, and then she walked out of the bathroom, and disappeared out of her room even.

"Do we need to practice? I know how to be polite, Rima is paranoid." I mumbled, and he just smiled. "Well obviously you don't, since you should have kept a thought like that to yourself." He said, and I pouted, sticking out my lower lip. "Okay, let's begin." He said as he folded his arms over his chest.

_Thirty Minutes Later, Rima Comes Back_

Rima waltzed into the room, and she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw me, legs crossed elegantly and my back as straight as a pole, my head up high. "Wow, impressive." She said, and I smiled. "Thank you." I said quietly, and she clapped quietly. "Bravo." She said with a chuckle as she pulled me up and motioned for Nagehiko to turn around, and then she pulled the towel off of my body and she then shoved me into the large shower, pulled over the foggy glass door, and closed it. "Okay, rinse out your hair, wash yourself with my blue soap, and... here, empty this packet into your hair and that is _it_."

She said this as she handed me a small plastic packet that had conditioner in it, most likely for the hair dye. I did as she told me to and I washed my body with the blue body wash, it smelled good, like blueberries and lilacs. Then I emptied the packet into my hands and then I scrubbed it through my hair and rinsed it until the slimy feeling was mostly gone. I turned off the water, Rima opened the door, and she handed me a towel-like robe this time, and I put it over myself, and tied the rope.

I stepped out of the shower, and her jaw dropped as she looked at my hair, and she slowly smiled. "Oh... my God." She and Nagehiko said together, and I bit my lower lip. "Is it bad?" I asked worriedly, and Rima shook her head. "No, it's fine. Okay, time to get you dressed. Nagi, stay here." She said as she pulled on my hand and led us out to her room, and she closed the bathroom door behind her. I looked at her bed and saw nothing but bags from the mall and such.

She started rummaging through them, where she suddenly brought out a pair of underwear and a bra, and she tossed them to me. "Put those on." She said, and I did as she told me. She then pulled out one of our school uniforms and held it out for me to see. "When did you get that?" I asked, for it was my uniform(Did I mention that they wear the same uniforms as Utau and Ikuto in she series?). "I had Nagi go to your house when you were in the shower, now put it on." She commanded, and I sighed and took it from her and put it on.

She handed me some black shoes to put on, and I noticed they were thicker and a bit clunkier then my old shoes, but I put them on nevertheless. "Okay, time to do your make-up." She said, pushing me back into the bathroom, and I sighed as I was sat back down in the chair. She already had all of these random make-up bits on her counter, and she handed me the small container with the contacts in them. "Put them in." She said, and I nodded and took them from her, and took them out.

I put them under a little bit of water, and then Rima handed me another bottle, and I put a small drop of the liquid into each contact, and then I put them in. I blinked a few times from the change, and I could feel as a few small tears fell from the corners of my eyes. "How do they look?" I asked when I could keep my eyes open, I didn't even feel them anymore. Rima blinked a few times from the difference, and then she smiled widely, and then she high-fived Nagehiko.

She wiped my cheeks, getting rid of the wet marks, and then she pinched my cheek again, and she smiled widely. "Nice and smooth, not to mention soft." She said, and then she grabbed a long black pencil which I recognized to be eyeliner. She applied that and then mascara to my eyes, and then she grabbed some eyeshadow. "Close your eyes please." She said, and so I did, and I felt the light pressure as she applied some eyeshadow to my eyes as well.

"This may sting a little..." She mumbled, and then I felt a strong pull at my eyebrow, and I opened my eyes to her with a pair of tweezers in her hand. "I'm just getting the strays... bear with me." She said, and then she continued. When she finished, my eyebrows felt heated and somewhat raw. She then brought back a toothbrush, it was electrical and she smiled. "Open." She said, and I sighed as I opened my mouth, and then I heard the quiet whirring of the toothbrush.

She brushed all of my teeth thoroughly, and I noticed the toothpaste also smelled like blueberries. She had me spit out the foamy liquid into the sink and then I filled my mouth with water and swished it around, and then spit that out. I did this two more times before she had me stop, and then she had me sit back down, and she opened a see-through tube and I saw that it was lip gloss. She took out the small brush that was attached to the lid and she put the shiny gloss onto my lips, and then she stood back and looked at me. "Good, time for your hair. Time?" She asked, and Nagehiko looked at his phone again. "Four thirty." He said, and she bit her lip. "Gotta hurry." She mumbled she she took out a brush.

She began to brush my hair, and it was then that I noticed out long it actually was, it came down to the very top of my waist, yet still a little bit shorter than Nagehiko's. She parted my hair in the middle, and she pulled up half of it up to the side of my head, and she put a hair tie around it, and then she did the same to the other side. She had put my hair into pigtails, and my hair now came down a little past the middle of my back. She looked me directly in the eyes, and she brushed my bangs then, feathering them gently with her hand after she was finished. "Done!" She shouted, and my eyes widened from the loudness of her voice.

"Stand up, Amu-chan. I want to see." Nagehiko said, and I stood and brushed off my skirt and then I looked at him, and his eyes widened. "Amazing." He said with a chuckle, and I blushed a very light shade of pink. "We need to think of a name for you." Rima said, and I nodded. "Right, and we can't tell the guardians. We need to make up what happened to me, and where the new sister of Nagehiko has been." I said, and Rima thought for a moment. "We can't tell the guardians because they have big mouths, and I have an idea... I can call Nikaidou sensei and have him do us a favor and say that you had to go to France for the rest of this year or something, he could even announce it for the school, that would convince the guardians. We can tell your parents, they're easily convinced, you're very persuasive."

I nodded, and then I sighed. "As for the story for the new Fujisaki daughter is that you came from America, and you went there for your art skills, speaking of which... Girls! Come in please!" She called, and then five charas floated in, Temari and Kusu Kusu, and then three I didn't recognize. "Amu-chan!" They called, and I blinked at him. "Who are you?" I asked with a chuckle, and they laughed. "My name is Rainko!" Ran shouted happily, and now her pink-red hair was flowing down and she had black highlights in it. Her usual cheerleader uniform was a bit smaller, more revealing for her tiny form, and it was black now. Her pom-poms were blood red, as was the headband around her head instead of a visor, no heart though.

"I'm Suki desu!" Suu shouted at me, and I noticed that instead of the usual cute maid outfit she usually wore was now a dark emerald green _French_ maid's outfit, and she had on the maid head piece instead of the usual bonnet. Her blond curly hair was pulled back in a bun now, she had some side bangs, and she had no clover. "And my name is Micki."(Like Mickey Mouse, lol) Miki said, and I looked at her with shock. Her blue hair went to her shoulders, not tucked under her beret any longer, and she had some bangs that covered one of her eyes. She now wore a black tank top with a short blue skirt, black fishnet stockings, and some black boots. She also had a dark blue beret on her head, yet it wasn't a large as before, and there was no spade, and she had her bag over her shoulder, so she could still be a artist.

I blinked at them, and then I chuckled. "Amazing, you guys look amazing." I said, and then Rima smiled widely, snapping her fingers. "That's it! Your name can be Anju! Fujisaki Anju, it's close to your old name and everything!" She said happily, and I smiled. "Sounds good." I said, and then Nagehiko suddenly piped in, "It's five in the morning, Rima-chan." He said, and she sighed. "Okay, now go home and get ready Nagi, and take those bags with you. We will be at your house in one hour, and... tell you mom. She can be trusted." Rima said, and he nodded, walking out of the bathroom, smiling at me as he did so.

"Okay, out out out I need to get ready." Rima said as we heard Nagehiko leave, and she pushed me out of the bathroom and closed the door, and I chuckled. I walked over to her bed with my charas floating after me, and I passed a mirror. I froze, and then backed up a few steps and looked at my reflection in her full length mirror. I blinked a few times, and I felt my jaw drop. I brought one hand up, and the stranger in the reflection did the same. "Oh my God." I muttered, and my charas looked at me worriedly. "Amu-chan? You okay?" Ran asked, and I looked at her.

"You better start calling me Anju when we aren't alone, okay?" I told them, and they nodded, and I smiled, and then I walked over and sat down on Rima's large bed and waited for her to be done.

_At Nagehiko's_

Rima pressed the button that was like a buzzer, and we waited, and soon heard Nagehiko's mother's voice. _"Yes?"_ She asked, and Rima pressed on the button again. "Can Nagehiko come out and play?" I asked and then we giggled, and Rima released the button. _"Is that you _Anju_-chan? My long lost daughter?"_ She asked as she chuckled, and Rima and I smiled at each other, and this time I pressed the button. "But of course." I said, and then I heard another chuckle, and then the gates opened to reveal Nagehiko in his school uniform, and he handed me a bag, and it had my school things in it, notebooks, pens, and pencils.

"Ready to go Anju-chan?" He asked, and I nodded and I saw his mother behind him, standing on the porch and waving. I waved back at her happily, and she just laughed and walked inside. "Okay Anju, here is a new phone, the only contacts are me, Nagehiko, your new home, and your old home." Rima said, and she handed me a bright pink cell phone. I took it from her, and then handed her my old white one, which she just turned off and placed in her bag.

"Call your house and tell your parents, okay?" Rima said, and I nodded and called, my mother answered, and I told her. She ended up giggling a lot, but she agreed to allow me to do it, but I had to visit them often. I snapped the phone shut and I smiled. "We're in the clear." I said, and we all high-fived each other this time. "Time?" Rima asked, and I checked this time. "Six twenty." I replied, and she nodded. "Perfect, we'll get to school just in time." She said, and we all began to walk towards the school.

As we were walking, I noticed many other people walking to school as well, little kids, older kids, and people our age. I also noticed the fact that whenever I saw a boy, my age and older, they stared at me. I ignored them and kept my head high, my back straight, and my stride confident. We arrived soon, and I took a deep breath. "While I was in the bathroom I called the school, you're all registered, we just need to go get your schedule." Rima whispered, and I nodded to her. We all walked to the office, but only Rima and I walked inside.

The receptionist woman smiled at me, it was friendly so it made me feel a bit happier. "What can I do for you, dear?" She asked, and I smiled at her. "I'm the new student, Fujisaki Anju, I am here to pick up my schedule." I told her, and she nodded and looked through the piles of papers in front of her until she found a small one and handed it to me, I skimmed through it, and noticed it was the exact same as Rima's, and Nagehiko's for that matter. "Would you like some help being shown around?" She asked me, and I glanced at Rima. She nodded, and so I looked back at the woman. "Of course, that would be helpful." I said, and she nodded.

"Alright. how about... oh! I have the perfect student for the job, and here they come now!" I heard the doors open, yet Rima and I didn't turn. "Would you please show our new student around?" The woman asked, and Rima and I both looked at each other, and Rima grabbed my hand, placing the lip gloss tube inside, and then she winked at me. I placed it in my bag, and then I heard someone sigh with impatience. "Sure receptionist-san." We heard a bored voice say, and we both turned to see...

* * *

**Heather: OH MY FRIGGIN GOD! SOOO LONG(Over 6000 words)! BY THE WAY YOUR APPLICATIONS SHALL INCLUDE: FIRST AND LAST NAMES, AGE, GRADE, PERSONALITY AND APPEARANCE!**

**Ikuto: Why are you shouting?**

**Heather: No idea, hehe.**

**Amu: -sighs-**

**Heather: Alright, someone please disclaim, I need to go die now...-goes to corner and passes out-**

**Nagehiko and 'Anju': Please R&R minna-san!**


	8. Princess Frankie Appears!

**Heather: Man, you guys are sooo gonna be disappointed to find out that it IS NOT Ikuto walking in! Why did everyone assume it would be you?!**

**Ikuto: Because I'm hot?**

**Heather: -sighs- Anyway, I have decided who I am going to have in my story! Here is the list! Natsuya801923! Aznprid3x3! AND BattiHatti! It was so tricky to pick you guys, but I did it... and I hope that no one hates me. :(**

**All: -sighs with disappointment at not being picked-**

**Heather: -covers ears and runs away-**

**Nagehiko: Eh! Heather-chan! Oy... she's gone.**

**Amu: Well, she'll be back, I'll do the disclaimer. Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

* * *

High School Nightmare

Chapter 8: Princess Frankie Appears!

_Flashback:_

_"Would you like some help being shown around?" She asked me, and I glanced at Rima. She nodded, and so I looked back at the woman. "Of course, that would be helpful." I said, and she nodded. "Alright. how about... oh! I have the perfect student for the job, and here they come now!" I heard the doors open, yet Rima and I didn't turn. "Would you please show our new student around?" The woman asked, and Rima and I both looked at each other, and Rima grabbed my hand, placing the lip gloss tube inside, and then she winked at me. I placed it in my bag, and then I heard someone sigh with impatience. "Sure receptionist-san." We heard a bored voice say, and we both turned to see..._

_End of Flashback_

**(Amu's POV)**

I couldn't help but blink in surprise at the girl that just walked in the door. She had only two layers in her hair, and the short one came to the top of her ears. It was purple, and it was spiked up and around, plus she had a small plastic crown on her head. The rest of her hair came just below her chest and was straight and black. She had some bangs covering her right eye, and only one of her icy blue eyes showed, which was covered in black mascara and eyeliner.

She had very pale skin, yet it was completely perfect, and I saw that she had a black beauty mark next to her eye as well. Her lips were a bit too big for her face, they were pouty and glistened with shine. Suddenly, she had her lips form a small hole, and she blew a large pink bubble before it popped and she continued chewing. She was short, maybe about half an inch shorter than myself, or my height. Her uniform was normal, but instead of wearing the required black socks, she had on fishnet leggings that came to her knees, and some neon pink converse on her feet with writing on them. (Picture on pro!)

Rima nudged me before standing on her tip-toes to whisper, "That is Hachimo Francesca. Go with her, she's one of the populars." She whispered, and then she smiled and waved at me before walking out of the building. I smiled at her and held my hand out. "Hi. My name is Fujisaki Anju. Nice to me you..." I waited, and she thought for a moment before grabbing my hand.

Her grip was strong, but when she shook my hand it felt like nothing. "My name is Hachimo Francesca. I'll show you around." She said in the same bored tone that was slightly too low-pitched for her. She turned and walked out of the office, with me by her side. I saw Rima and Nagehiko in the distance, and I waved at them. They waved back and then I turned my attention back to Francesca.

"So let me see your schedule." She said, turning to me and holding out her hand. I placed the small paper inside, and she looked through it. "I have all of these classes too." She said with a smirk, and she handed it back to me. I took it and studied it, remembering the classes before I put it in my bag. _Try and befriend them!_ Rima's voice commanded in my head, and I nodded with determination.

"So, how old are you Hachimo-san?" I asked, making my voice sound open, innocent, and a lot like 'Nadeshiko's'. She glanced at me before she spoke. "Seventeen, and yes I am in tenth grade. I got held back a year for 'inappropriate behavior'." She said as she chuckled at the last two words. "How old are you?" She asked, looking back at me as we entered the school building. "I'm fifteen, same as my brother Nagehiko." I said happily, smiling all the while.

"Sounds nice to have siblings. I only have my best friends, who by the way I may just introduce you to." She said as she looped her arm around my neck as she walked through the halls, and I giggled. We waltzed into the classroom, and I saw many faces which I hadn't seen before. Francesca walked over to a seat in-between two girls, but there was another girl on the most right side, and they all began to talk.

I walked over to the teacher and I explained that I was the new student, and she just sighed and waved her hand towards where Nagehiko and Rima were sitting, and I noticed a space in-between them. "Introduce yourself." She sighed as she looked at my schedule and then gave it back to me and looked down at a magazine on her desk.

I walked over to the front of the room and smiled sweetly. "Hello, my name is Fujisaki Anju. Pleased to meet you." I said innocently, and I noticed all of the boys faces' turn bright red. I walked over to the seat I was assigned and I sat down contentedly while Nagehiko, Rima, and I all shared small, secret smiles.

The teacher didn't do anything, she just sat there and flipped through her magazine and fanned herself with her hand. I raised my eyebrows and Rima passed me a small neatly folded note. I opened it and read, _'So, how's it going with Hachimo-san?'_ I took out my pen and responded, _'Good I think, she said she might introduce me to her friends later.'_ I passed the note back to her then.

That was pretty much how we spent that first class, since it was only our homeroom anyway, so our teacher didn't do anything. When the bell rang, I stood and watched as Francesca walked over to me. "Come on, kid. Time for our next class." She said with a small smile, and then she began to walk, so I followed her.

_Lunchtime_

I was standing in line for lunch by myself, trying to look like a normal new student, so I had told Rima and Nagehiko to leave me alone for lunch. I had just grabbed my tray, when I heard a very familiar voice. "Yo, Anju. Come eat with me and I'll introduce you to my friends." Francesca said to me with a smile, and she was suddenly next to me.

"Okay, sounds good Hachimo-san." I said with a smile, and she rolled her eyes. "We're friends now right? Call me Francesca." She said as she grabbed a tray and then she waited for me this time, and then we both walked out the doors and outside. She led the way now, for I had no idea where to go. She soon led me up to a fairly large hill, the grass was a little bit longer than the rest, and there was only one tree. I saw some boys' legs sticking out from the side, and I assumed they were Ikuto's.

I saw that there were two picnic tables, and at one I saw Lulu and Utau, and at the other I saw the three girls that Francesca sat next to in our first class. One of the girls had silver hair down her back with bright blue eyes, and she just looked at me blankly before smiling gently and doing a small finger wave. The girl sitting next to her had long black hair that was a few inches past her shoulders, and had red streaks in it. Her eyes were a dark blue similar to Ikuto's, yet they were the slightest bit lighter, she just looked at me blankly before I noticed the other girl elbow her, and then she waved half-heartedly.

I saw one girl sitting on top of the table, her hair was very long, ink black, and flowed in the breeze. she glanced over at me, and her eyes were a dull gray color. She just stared at me blankly, and I noticed a very slight bluish shade on her forehead, but I ignored it and smiled at them. "Hey Frankie, who's the chick?" The one with black and red hair asked, and I felt my eye twitch.

"She's my new friend Anju." Francesca replied, and she smiled widely, and it was then that I noticed a small stud in her lower lip that I hadn't noticed earlier. I heard Utau scoff, and I sighed, but Francesca simply began to point people out. She pointed at the girl with black and red hair, "That is Aika Aikimi." "Harmony." Was all she said, but she smiled this time.

She pointed to the girl with long black hair, "That's Kodono Haruka," The girl simply turned her head away from me so she was looking straight forward again. Then she pointed to the girl with gray hair. "And that is Saito Natsuya, they are all fifteen and in tenth grade too." She said, and they all gave me a small smile, even Haruka.

Then she turned to Utau and Lulu, and she smiled even wider. "That is Tsukiyomi Utau, and that is Lulu De Morcerf." She said, and I smiled at them too, and I noticed Utau look at me strangely. "But you must meet the king." She said suddenly, and then she smirked. We walked over and set down our lunches at the table with her friends, and then she took my wrist in her hand, which I noticed that she had long, thin arms and fingers.

She dragged me over to the tree, and I could feel a few evil glares on my back. She stopped, and turned and motioned for me to wait there and she walked around the tree, and I peeked around so that I could see as well. Ikuto was sitting with his hands behind his head, and his back was leaning against the tree comfortably.

Francesca nudged him with her shoe, and he opened one eye to look at her. "Yo Ikuto, I have a new friend, I want you to meet her." She said, and Ikuto smirked as he stood up, and towered over her. She smirked up at him, and her face seemed to say, 'you don't scare me'. "And why should I meet her?" He said, and she sighed as he slowly lowered his head near hers.

"Because I'm your friend and I would like you to?" She asked, completely un-phased by his actions. "Maybe..." Ikuto replied, and then I saw him press his lips to the corner of her mouth, where her lip ring was, and he bit on the stud. She sighed and turned her head away from him slightly, but not far since her was still chewing on the stud. "Ne ne, Anju-chan." I jumped from the whisperer behind me, and I turned to see Natsuya and Aikimi.

"I bet you didn't know that Frankie and Ikuto used to date." Natsuya said happily, and I tilted my head to the side. "They are always on again off again." Aikimi added, and then they both shrugged and giggled. I turned back to see Francesca walking away from Ikuto, and she smiled at me. "Come on, kid." She said with a smile, and I returned it and followed her.

Ikuto was leaning against the tree, his arms folded over his chest, and he turned his head to look at me, and then he smirked. I forced a small blush upon my cheeks, and I smiled shyly. "Hello Tsukiyomi Ikuto senpai." I said as I bowed, and I heard him chuckle. "What a polite one you found." He said, and I straightened myself so I was standing tall.

He stared at me, a familiar smug look in his eyes as he appraised me, his eyes going from my hair to my eyes to my clothes. "Hm, where'd you find her? She's cute." He said as he turned to Francesca, and I saw that she was smirking back at him. "I thought you might say that. I know you all too well." She said, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh you do?" He said, and he started towards her, and I was completely forgotten as they began to talk and do other... things. So I just turned and walked over to the table and sat down, beginning to eat my lunch awkwardly. "Don't feel left out Anju-chan, Ikuto pays more attention to Frankie more than anyone, even more than to his sister." Natsuya whispered, and I shrugged.

"They can do what they want, it doesn't bother me." I replied with a smile, and Haruka looked annoyed as she sat down beside me and moved Francesca's tray aside and began to eat her own lunch. "Frankie and Ikuto are just the same age, that's why they like each other so much." She said, and then Aikimi scoffed. "Don't say that, you know it's not true." She accused, and Haruka shrugged.

"They have a lot in common, they seem to understand each other better than anything. Even though we're Frankie's best friends, and know practically _everything_ about her, Ikuto knows the things that we don't." Natsuya explained to me, and I looked at her contentedly. _Wow, it sounds as though Ikuto can have a caring side..._ I thought as I continued eating and talking with everyone that lunch period, and when the bell rang, Natsuya, Haruka, and Aikimi accompanied me to class.

"Don't worry about Frankie, she'll catch up." Natsuya comforted me, and I nodded at her and smiled as we walked into class, and I once again sat down next to Nagehiko, Rima was on his other side. About twenty minutes after the class had started, Frankie poked her head inside, and she looked at the teacher. Her back was turned and she quickly flew to her seat, much too fast for a normal human, and it was then that I saw a small floating figure by her head.

I blinked, and then the small chara looked at me and I noticed it was a cat, just like Yoru, and she grinned at me cheekily. She had bright green eyes, black hair similar to Francesca's, and she wore a blue tank top with a white skirt and some black shoes. Her ears and tail were also black. I also noticed that Francesca's face was a little flushed, her uniform wasn't completely on, so she began to fix that, and that she had a familiar purple bruise on her neck.

I stopped myself from gagging by turning away from her, I couldn't believe that she would do that at school! Suddenly, a note flew over to my desk, and I looked back and saw Francesca looked bored, and she mouthed 'read it' to me. I opened up the note and read what she wrote, '_I didn't do anything bad Anju, it didn't lead to it... Heehee3'_ I sighed and then I giggled a little bit.

I turned and smiled at her, and she smiled back, and then we turned our attention back to the teacher. But suddenly, another note flew onto my desk, and I carefully opened it and read the note. '_Wanna come over to my house after school? Natsuya, Haruka, and Harmony are coming as well.'_ I read it quickly, and then I responded back to her. '_Sure, sounds like fun.'_ I turned and tossed the note over to her, and she caught it silently.

She read it, and then she brought her head up and winked at me, and then we both looked back to the teacher. She went on speaking about mostly gibberish, just mumbling to herself, so I sighed and began to draw on my notebook, when a boy from class walked over to me. I raised my head and smiled at him sweetly. "Yes?" I asked, and his face turned red.

"W-Well, you came from America right, Fujisaki-san?" He asked, and I nodded, the smile still in place. "What were you there for?" He asked, and I smiled even wider, and I felt as many others turned their heads to listen to my answer. "I went there for five years to study drawing. Art is my passion." I said honestly, and his face brightened. "Could I see?" He asked eagerly, and I shrugged. "Sure."

I took out a piece of paper and a pencil, and I tapped on Miki's egg, and suddenly I got a small paintbrush tattoo on my hand, and I heard four small gasps. I began to draw quickly and professionally, and I showed him a picture of Nagehiko, and he stared with awe. "Wow! You're incredible!" He shouted, and I smiled. "Thanks, how nice to say." I said, and he just walked back to his desk in a small daze.

Francesca walked over to my desk and knelt down, and she flicked me in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a chara?"She hissed at me playfully, and I smiled innocently. "Actually, I have three." I whispered, and her jaw dropped. "Seriously? You have to show me later, we're going to go to my house." She whispered, and then she winked at me and walked back over to her desk.

_End of the Day_

I was looking for Francesca, for I had just told Nagehiko about going over to her house, and he allowed me to go almost immediately. "Anju-chan!" I heard Natsuya yell, and I turned my head to her and skipped over to them, smiling. "Hey you guys." I said, and they all smiled. "Let me see them! Oh, this is Kiki." Francesca said as the small chara from earlier popped out. (I'll pretend that Haruka and Natsuya's charas are at home, tell me their name(s)!) "Nice to meet you nya!" She said, and I smiled.

Just then, Ran, Miki, and Suu popped out of my bag in their new forms and smiled. "My name is Rainko!" Ran shouted, and then Miki floated up. "My name is Micki." She said, and then it was Suu's turn. "My name is Suuki desu!" She said, and that caused Francesca to smile. "Okay, come on let's get out of here." She said, and we all started towards her house, Francesca leading the way.

* * *

**Heather: I is finished! Please R&R everyone!**


	9. Hachimo Francesca: The Once Was

**Heather: Yay! Chapter 9! Okay, no more speaking, although you should do the disclaimer! GO!**

**All Cast: WHO?!**

**Heather: ANYONE!**

**Amu: E-Eh! Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy!!!**

* * *

High School Nightmare

Chapter 9: Hachimo Francesca: The Once Was

_Flashback:_

_I was looking for Francesca, for I had just told Nagehiko about going over to her house, and he allowed me to go almost immediately. "Anju-chan!" I heard Natsuya yell, and I turned my head to her and skipped over to them, smiling. "Hey you guys." I said, and they all smiled. "Let me see them! Oh, this is Kiki." Francesca said as the small chara from earlier popped out. (I'll pretend that Haruka and Natsuya's charas are at home, tell me their name(s)!) "Nice to meet you nya!" She said, and I smiled._

_Just then, Ran, Miki, and Suu popped out of my bag in their new forms and smiled. "My name is Rainko!" Ran shouted, and then Miki floated up. "My name is Micki." She said, and then it was Suu's turn. "My name is Suuki desu!" She said, and that caused Francesca to smile. "Okay, come on let's get out of here." She said, and we all started towards her house, Francesca leading the way._

_End of Flashback!_

**(Amu's POV)**

I was currently walking next to Francesca and Harmony, and Haruka and Natsuya were walking on the outsides, and we walked past a drug store, and Francesca stopped and stared at it. Haruka looked at her with an expression that I couldn't understand. "Frankie, are you okay?" She asked in a soft and quiet tone, and Francesca nodded and smiled at us absently. "Yeah, I just have to pick something up, wait here okay?" She asked as she walked inside the store, and we lost sight of her.

"Oh, would you like to meet our charas?" Haruka suddenly asked, and I smiled. "Okay." I said enthusiastically, and she smiled back. suddenly a small blond chara popped out of her bag. It was short and curly, she blinked at me with wide green eyes, a short cheerleader-like skirt and a blue tank top shirt with a lightning bolt on it. "My name is Tooty! Nice to meet you!" She said happily, and I smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too." I said, and she giggled and floated back to the bag. Then Natsuya came forward with a blond chara as well. She had light blue eyes, light blond hair with a silver barrette in her wavy hair, which came to her knees. Her shirt was black, and her skirt was a black, gray, and white plaid, she had on spiky black shoes, and a music charm bracelet on her wrist. "My name is Aika." She said calmly, I smiled and nodded, and she floated back to Natsuya's bag as well.

Harmony looked at me sheepishly, and then she smiled slightly and gestured towards the necklace around her neck. "My charas don't like to come about often, but I have three. Yin, she's my punk side. Yang, she's my kind side, and then there is Peace, she is when they both come together. Yin Yang." She said with a shrug, and I smiled at her politely. Then we turned as we heard the annoying jingle of the bell, and we saw Francesca walk out of the store with a paper bag in her hand. She smiled and waved at us, but Kiki looked worried as she floated by her master's head.

_At Francesca's House_

I gaped at the large property in front of me, Francesca's house was at least two times the size of Nagehiko's. "You coming Anju-chan?" Natsuya asked as they all walked inside, and I slowly walked inside, when Miki popped out. "Nicely put together. Very artistic." She approved as i walked through the door, and Francesca smiled back at me. "Yup, welcome to my home. Are you thirsty or hungry?" She asked, and I saw a light shine in Natsuya's eyes.

"I want something yummy to eat Frankie-chaaaaan!" she cried in a high pitched voice, clinging onto Francesca's arm, and I began to giggle. Haruka rolled her eyes and placed her hand on her forehead from Natsuya's act, and Harmony chuckled a bit. "Right, right. Of course you do Natsuya." Francesca said with a sigh, and then she turned and whisted loudly to a walking maid. "Can you send the usual plus one to my room please?" Francesca pleaded, and the maid nodded with excitement and sped off.

Francesca led us up the large staircase and into a large room, which I guessed was her bedroom. It really was an ordinary room, not a whole lot of things inside. A bed, a dresser, a desk, and a table with a stereo on it and many scattered CD's everywhere. "I'll be right back, make yourself comfortable." Francesca said as she walked out the door and down the hall, and I noticed the bag was still in her hand. I watched her walked for a while, but then I turned back to look at her room.

"Are you surprised?" I heard Haruka asked, and I turned to see her standing with her back against the wall, her arms folded over her chest. "Nope. I think her room is nice and normal, I like it." I said, and, I saw a small look of shock cross her features. "Don't worry, Haruka-chan is just so protective of Frankie-chan." Natsuya whispered, and I saw Haruka's face flush slightly. "It's a long story. Maybe later." Haruka said, and she turned from me. Francesca walked back into the room, and she had changed her clothes, she had on a red T-shirt on and some white shorts, and I saw a small but noticeable bump on her stomach, and I blinked.

_'How did I miss that?' _I thought, and then I had to stop staring, since she turned to look at me. "So, what do you think of my lovely home?" she asked with a smirk, and I looked around. "It's very nice. You're very fortunate." I said, and I looked over to her, and my smile faded when I saw that she was frowning slightly. "Yeah, you can say that." She said, and then the maid arrived and set down the tray and walked away. We all began to eat, and Francesca flopped down onto her bed as she chewed on a cookie that was just sticking out of her mouth and she grabbed her phone and began to hit buttons.

"Oh, by the way." She said as she sat up and looked at us seriously. "You will all need to leave in a few minutes, since there's something I need to do... that's why I'm giving you food! To refuel!" Francesca said with a small smile, yet it didn't seem sincere. After we finished eating, she led us to the door and saw us out. "See you in school tomorrow." I said, waving to her. "Right. Bye." She said, and then closed the door. I sighed as I started walking away, back to Nagehiko's.

_At Nagehiko's, Before Bed_

"Tell me what happened today Amu-chan." Nagehikos said, sitting on the floor behind me, brushing my hair. "Well, it was nice. I got to be nice to people... although I had to act like I liked Tsukiyomi." I said with a sigh, and Nagehiko chuckled. "None of that attitude. Don't be so down, just be patient." He said, and I turned my head back and smiled at him. "Thanks Nagehiko." I said, and he smiled back at me.

_(I am skipping the whole day of school, so it is after school.)_

I looked out from underneath the large tree at the pouring rain, and I sighed. "I knew I should've brought an umbrella today." I said, and Ran chuckled. "That's what you get." She said, and I smiled slightly. "Would you just listen to me?!" I heard a familiar voice cry, and I turned my head to see Francesca walking after Ikuto, who was walking away. I hid behind the tree and peeked only a bit of myself out, and I watched carefully.

"I have nothing to do with whatever you want to say." Ikuto said coldly, and Francesca growled, clenching her teeth together. "You'd be surprised, idiot." She muttered as she bit her lip and tears began to flow down her cheeks, her hand outreached for him. Ikuto snapped his eyes opened and turned and walked back over to her, his expression angry and she looked up at him hesitantly. "What did you have to say?" He asked, in a gentle tone which I had never heard him use before, and she looked down now.

"I'm... I-I'm pregnant... Ikuto." She mumbled, and my jaw dropped, and Ikuto's eyes widened. "And? What do you want me to do about it?" He asked, and she glared at him. "Whatever you want, that's all you ever do anyways. But I want you to stay away from Anju." She said, and this time his jaw dropped. "What do you mean?" He asked with a smirk, and she sighed with frustration. "You know damn well what I mean!" she shouted, and he continued with the irritating smirk.

"I see the way you look at Anju, I don't want you to do to her what you did to me or all the other girls." She said, and he glared. He took the steps until he was right in front of her, and before she had time to get away, he gripped her wrist, and pulled it up, making her sleeve fall and a few cut marks were revealed. "Are you blaming this all on me? I found you in eighth grade doing this, and I made you see yourself for what you are. Come on Francesca, be serious with yourself. It's not all my fault."

He looked down and placed a hand on her stomach, making her flinch, and then he started to lean down, but I couldn't stop myself, I shouted at him as loud I could. "Stop it right there Tsukiyomi-senpai!" I shouted, and they both turned towards me. "Anju..." Francesca began, and Ikuto released her wrist, and she slowly fell to her knees, and he smirked at me. "What are you going to do, kid?" He asked, and I knelt down and placed my arms around Francesca's shoulders.

"Nothing. Would you please go?" I asked, and he just turned and walked away from us, and I heard Francesca chuckle. "That was... the only time he ever called me Francesca. Pathetic story of my life, huh?" She asked me, and I looked down at her, but her head was down. "I was... in eighth grade when I met Ikuto, and I was the biggest loser in the world. I had perfect grades, I looked okay, and I had my friends... yet that wasn't good enough for me."

**(Francesca's POV)**

I shivered slightly from the rain, and I felt the memories flowing through my head. "Please, make sure that no matter what he does or says, stay away from him Anju." I said, and then I lifted my head to look at her. I let my mind wander back to the previous day then... it's happenings...

_"Knock it off Ikuto. I don't like you like this anymore." I mumbled, trying to push him off, and I could feel him finally pull his lips from my neck and I wiped it off angrily. "So, who exactly was that Anju girl?" He asked, and I frowned. "None of your business, pervert." I said, turning away, and then I felt him pull me to his chest. "What's with you? You're being so cold." He whined, and I pushed him off of me._

_"Knock it off Ikuto! Can't you be serious for a bit in your life?!" I shouted, and he got a calm look on his face. "You should understand that better than anyone." He said, and I just glared at him and then turned and began to run to class, and I called to him without turning. "Stay away from her!"_

"Right, but when I met Ikuto... I was the only one who saw what he did to other girls, and despite all of that, I liked him. When he caught me, he simply wrapped my wrist and took care of me. He took me to the park instead of my home, and he just sat next to me, he didn't ask or push my acts, he was just... there. I guess that's why I loved him so much then, why I appreciate him still now, and why I'm still his friend and the only one who notices what he does." I asked quietly, and I turned and gave a small half-hearted smile to Anju.

Her eyes were wide and she looked shocked from my words, and I just continued the smile. "Ikuto really is a kind guy, underneath it all. But he has some problems which make him do these things. If you do get close to him, be careful okay?" I asked her, and she nodded absently, and then I stood, and she did as well.

**(Amu's POV)**

I watched as Francesca walked away from me, and I couldn't help but feel sadness and anger at the same time. I turned to where Ikuto had walked, and then I started in that direction too. "That jerk, how can he just ignore what Francesca-chan has said?!" I whispered angrily, and I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the familiar voice.

"Easily, because she knows that I won't ignore it. She knows that I just need to work at this at my own pace." I turned and saw Ikuto leaning against the school building."Besides, what's it to you, kid? Shouldn't you just walk away from something that isn't in your best interest?" He said, and I big my lip. "B-But! Shouldn't you at least try not to-" "Shut up." He said, and he smirked at me, and I stared up at him.

"You should really keep that little mouth of yours shut." He said, reached out and gripping my jaw in his hand. I felt my eyes widen as he slowly reached out with his other hand to move my hair back._ My ear! He'll see the mark!_ I pulled away, my face red and bowed. "Excuse me!" I shouted before I turned and began to run away from him._ That was a close one... too close._

* * *

**Heather: Sorry for shortness! But I'm on spring break so more updation soon! Please R&R everyone!**


	10. Yokumo Shibaki: The Childhood Friend

**Heather: Chapter 10! I love you all and I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters! By the way do not worry! THIS IS AN AMUTO! By the way I am adding another character, sorry... but it is true! Okay, onward!**

* * *

_//Note: Is the next morning.//_

High School Nightmare

Chapter 10: Yokumo Shibaki: The Childhood Friend

**(Amu's POV)**

Nagehiko and I were walking towards the school, and we saw a large group of people circling around someone. I blinked, and looked at Nagehiko. "What's all the commotion about? Do you know Nagehiko-nii?" I asked him, for I was to call him that in public, just in case. "Nope, no idea." He replied, and we both decided to get a closer look. I stopped immediately when I saw who the person was.

He was equally as beautiful as Nagehiko, his hair was dark gold, and came to just above his shoulders. He opened large eyes that were very much like a girls', and they were bright emerald green. He had perfect peach skin, and he stood tall, leaning against the school's gate wall. He smiled, which made him look even more like I girl, and I wondered if I was the only one who knew that he was a boy.

"E-Eto! Are you a boy or girl?!" I girl suddenly shouted, and he just smiled at her. "Why, I'm a boy of course." He replied to her in a husky voice, similar to Ikuto's, yet a little bit less deep. The girls squealed and the boys dispersed, some a bit reluctantly, and then he continued standing there. I was still back a bit, and I felt a presence, so I turned to see Francesca standing there.

"What's going on? Why is everyone being so noisy?" She complained, and I looked at her curiously. Then I looked back to the boy, and I saw him open his mouth to speak again, so I strained to hear. "Does anyone here know Hachimo Francesca?" He asked, and I saw many of the girls turn and search for her, and when they spotted her next to me, they pointed her out. He looked over the sea of girls and he grinned, and then pushed through them and over to us. "Shi-kun?"

I turned to Francesca, I had never heard her add an honorific to someone's name that I could think of at the moment. "Hey, Frankie-chan." He said, and a bright smile crossed his face, and he reached out and gathered her into his arms, pulling her against him tightly, and he buried his face into her hair. She was frozen stiff, her eyes were wide yet they weren't shocked, and I noticed many girls glaring at her.

When he pulled away, he pulled at the top purple layer of her hair playfully. "You dyed your hair. That's a change." He looked her up and down, and I saw her fold her arms over her stomach awkwardly. He blinked at her and his eyes softened as they rested on her stomach, but he immediately turned to me and smiled. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Yokumo Shibaki. I'm Frankie-chan's childhood friend." He said with a smile, and I heard many of the girls squeal.

"Why are you here Shibaki?" Francesca asked, and he turned back to her with his big eyes, making even me blush lightly. "I'm transferring here." He said, and her eyes widened considerably. "Um, I'll leave you two alone then." I said with a small bow, and then I began to turn, but I felt a grip on my arm. "No, it's fine Anju. I'm done talking to Shibaki now." Francesca said, and Shibaki frowned. "Where did the blondie come from?" I heard a deep voice complain, and I turned to see Ikuto there, glaring at Shibaki.

"Oh please, you know who Shibaki is, Ikuto." Francesca scolded him, and he rolled his eyes. "Right right, anyways..." He cut his eyes to Shibaki, Francesca, and then to me. "I'm walking you to homeroom." He said, and then he placed his arm around my shoulders and began walking, taking me away from the scene.

"Why are you taking me to my homeroom? It doesn't start for twenty more minutes!" I complained, and Ikuto smirked down at me. "The last girl I did this to struggled a lot more than you."He commented, and I decided to work him up a bit. "Oh, you mean Hinamori Amu-chan ne?" I asked him with a small smirk on my face, and he froze. "How do you..." He began, and he just stared down at my seemingly innocent face.

"Nagehiko-nii told me. He's her best friend after all. He told me that you tortured her so much that she went to live with her aunt for a while." I said, and his face dropped a little. "Is that so? Well, I hardly did anything." He replied, and my eye twitched. _My ass you hardly did anything._ I thought, and then I shook my head slightly and looked up at him. "So now what are you going to do?" I asked him, and he looked down at me with shock.

"Excuse me Tsukiyomi-senpai, but what are you doing with Anju-chan?" I heard Nagehiko ask, and I turned to him as Ikuto dropped his arm. "Nagehiko-nii!" I cried out of surprise, and I rushed over to his side, and he scowled at Ikuto. "Stay away from her." He growled before we both turned and began walking away, and I faintly heard Ikuto call. "I love a challenge!" I smiled at Nagehiko, and he smirked. "Yeah, so do I." I whispered when we were long out of earshot, even for a cat.

_Lunchtimes!_

I was walking to the lunchroom, yet I was all alone today. I assumed that everyone had already gotten there, and just as I reached the cafeteria, a voice stopped me. "Ne ne, Anju-chan." I turned to see the boy from this morning smiling at me from behind. He waved and he smiled even wider, and then I noticed his outfit. He was wearing a loose white dress shirt, un-tucked, and a loose red tie. He had on some skinny black jeans, and some black converse. _How mismatching... _I thought as I waved at him awkwardly.

"Your name is Anju-chan ne?" He asked, and I nodded, "And you are friends with Frankie-chan?" He asked, and I nodded again. "I see..." He opened his big eyes and he looked like he was plotting something, and I flinched. "She sure is... different." He said, and I tilted my head to the side. "What do you mean? What was she like?" I asked, and I saw a small light shine in his eyes.

"Well, when we were little she was always so stubborn, but in middle school she got a little different." He pulled out a small picture and I walked towards him to see it, and my jaw dropped. "Is that Francesca?!" I cried, and I stared at the photo of a flat-chested girl with inky black hair that came a few inches past her shoulders. It was in pig-tails and she had large round glasses and no lip-ring.

He nodded and smiled and pulled the picture back to look at it himself. "You keep that in your wallet everywhere you go?" I asked, and he blushed slightly and held it to him protectively. "She was just so cute is all!" He tried to protect himself, but I smiled. "You love Francesca, don't you?" I asked him with a small smile, and he looked very gentle as he smiled. He nodded, and then he placed the photo into his pocket.

"I haven't seen her in so long, can you tell me whatever you know about her?" He asked, and I just stared at him, but then I smiled and nodded. "I'll help if I can, I don't know her that well." I replied, and he nodded back at me. "Well, I know that you should be outright about your feelings, since she seems to like that." I said, and then I looked up at him.

"Sorry, but I really don't know much more than that." I apologized, and he simply nodded and smiled back at me. "Yeah, go eat lunch. I'm sorry for bothering you so suddenly, Anju-chan. I'll see you tomorrow though."He said, and then he walked away, and I walked back to the cafeteria.

_End of the Day_

"Anju-chan!" I heard Nagehiko call, so I turned and he smiled, and he was being followed by Kukai, Tadase, Yaya, and of course Rima. "I wanted to introduce you to the guardians, my friends... the ones I told you about." He said, and I nodded and smiled brightly at them, making the boys' faces turn light red. "I'm Fujisaki Anju. I'm Nagehiko-nii's little sister." I said, and they all smiled.

"Heya Anju-chi!" Yaya called, and she ran up and saluted me. "My name is Yuiki Yaya! And this is Pepe-chan!" She said, and then Ran, Miki, and Suu popped out. "My name is Rainko! This is Micki, and that's Suki!" Ran shouted, and they all smiled. "My name is Souma Kukai, and this is Daichi." Kukai greeted me next, and I smiled. "My name is Hotori Tadase, and this is Kiseki." Tadase greeted me last, and I nodded at him.

"And I know Rima-chan already." I said, and she shared a small smirk in my direction before her face turned blank again. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." I said, and then I bowed. "Can we go now Nagehiko-nii?" I asked, and he smiled and nodded and we both turned and began to walk away.

_Next Day, End of Day (Sorry for jumping around)_

I was walking through the school courtyard, the breeze blowing my hair about crazily, and I squeezed my eyes shut for one moment, and then... _BAM!_ I stumbled back a few steps and looked up to see him, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "What are you still doing here?" He asked, leaning down so that his face was close to mine. "I was asked for clean up duty to day is all! Why are you he-" He covered my mouth with his hand and he was completely still.

"Do you hear that? It sounds like Shibaki and Frankie." He said, and I looked up at him, how could he hear them? I couldn't hear a thing. He pulled us behind a tree, me against him, and he turned his head and looked back, I peeked around him as well, and sure enough there was Shibaki and Francesca. "We should go, we shouldn't snoop." I whispered, and he looked at me.

"You are such a hypocrite, you spied on us." He accused, and then he turned back to them and I frowned and watched as well. "What did you need Shibaki?" Francesca asked, looking up at him carefully, today he was wearing the school uniform, and his hair was back in a pony tail at the nape of his neck, a little bit not pulled back framing his face. "I wanted to tell you something Frankie-chan." He said, and she looked up at him expectantly, and then he swiftly leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

I felt my jaw drop, and I watched her expression carefully. Her eyes weren't the least bit alert, and they weren't even wide, but when his hand cupped her cheek, she closed them and leaned into the kiss herself. I stuck my tongue out with disgust, and then he pulled away. "Is it true what everyone is saying?" He asked her, his eyes flying to her stomach, and she sighed. "Yes."

He looked at her with disappointment, and his eyes softened. "Would you let me help? I have liked you for the longest time Frankie-chan. Will you be my girlfriend, so that I can protect you always?" He asked,a small look of anger in his eyes, and I watched as Francesca's blank face turned sad, happy, and then tears began to fall down her cheeks. "O-Of course!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck, and he smiled as his arms wrapped around her as well.

"Let's go Tsukiyomi-senpai." I whispered, and he smirked down at me and then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and then he swooped me up into his arms bridal style and then he got cat ears and he leapt off silently. I thought for a moment, and then I smirked with an idea. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and buried my face into his chest as if I were scared.

"What, you scared of heights or do you just want to get close to me?" He asked with a chuckle, and I tightened my grip. "Shut up." I mumbled, and he chuckled again. Soon I felt my hair stop moving, and I pulled my head away to see that he had landed on the porch right outside Nagehiko's room, and he set me down. I looked up at him, and I smiled. "Thanks... Ikuto-kun." I said, the words left a bad aftertaste in my mouth, but they were effective, he let his expression turn to one that was shocked.

I stood on my tip-toes and pressed my lips tenderly and softly against his cheek, and then I smiled and opened the door. Yet before I had a chance to walk inside, my arm was gripped and I was yanked over to Ikuto. He stared at me fiercely, and then he leaned down and slammed his lips into mine. I was frozen from his sudden action, and I couldn't pull away.

When he finally pulled his head back, he narrowed his eyes as he stared into mine. "You're Amu... aren't you?" I felt my heart stop beating and my face pale. "W-What are you talking about?" I asked him, trying to back away, but he still had my wrist in his hand, and now his other arm wrapped around my waist, keeping me in place. "You are, I can tell by the feel of your lips against mine." He accused, and I kept a confused look on my face.

"I don't know what you are talking about Tsukiyomi-senpai!" I yelped, beginning to struggle in his arms, but he held tighter. "I am not Hinamori Amu! I am Fujisaki Anju! I told you that! What kind of person is so un-trusting?!" I cried, feeling the tears well up in my eyes, and I looked up at him, directly in the eyes as the first tears fell, and shock crossed his face, and he released me.

He jumped away from the house and I chuckled and wiped my eyes. "That was a close one." Nagehiko said from inside, I walked in and he was leaning against the wall where the door slid open, and he looked at me with serious eyes. "Yeah, but I don't think that he knows." I said, taking the hair tie out, letting my hair flow down my back, and I looked back at Nagehiko with equal seriousness.

"Why don't you change now? And take those contacts out, I want to see your pretty eyes, Amu-chan." Nagehiko said with a smile as he closed the door, and I smiled back and nodded as I walked over to the bedroom that was linked with my own, and I walked in and closed the door firmly. _He's obviously curious now, I need to be a bit more careful... But, he is surely falling for me._ I thought with a smirk as I took the contacts and looked at my large golden eyes in the full-length mirror.

* * *

**Heather: R&R everyone! Thank you for reading!**


	11. The Fever

**Heather:Woo...I'm so tired... but here is the 11th chapter! I do not own Shugo Chara in any shape or form or way! Love you! Now READ!**

* * *

_//Note: Is two weeks later.(Now Francesca is around 5 months pregnant.//_

High School Nightmare

Chapter 11: The Fever

_Walking to Shibaki's House, Francesca and Amu/Anju_

**(Amu's POV)**

"So, how's it going with Shibaki-kun?" I asked Francesca, and she blushed. "He's just so sweet and adorable! He really likes to have fun, it's just like when we were kids... only a little different." She said, and her face reddened even more, and I laughed at her. "Sh-shut up Anju! I haven't felt so happy since I dated Ikuto!" She shouted, and I nodded and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'm happy for you, it's just so cute is all." I said, and she smiled back.

"Are you sure his house is close? Walking around too much won't be good for you." I said, and she rolled her eyes at me and continued to walk. "I'll be fine, it's not too far, there! See?" She pointed at a big house, a bit smaller than hers. "There's Shibaki's house." She said, and I nodded and walked next to her the short remaining distance.

We arrived at the house, and me being the way I am, gaped. Francesca rang the loud bell, and a maid opened the door. "Ah! Francesca-sama! Please come in. Shibaki-sama is in his room." The maid greeted immediately, and she bowed. Francesca led the way through the house, up some stairs, and then down a long clean hallway. She stopped at a door that looked the same as any of the others, and knocked slightly. "Shibaki? It's Frankie and Anju."

The door opened to a girl with dark gold hair with ribbons on the sides, a bright orange dress on with light green leggings. "Welcome!" She said in a cute high-pitched voice, and her eyes opened to reveal... bright emerald green eyes that widened. "Ah, Frankie-chan and Anju-chan. I'm so indecent..." It was then that I realized that was Shibaki, and he giggled in the same tone. "Kya! How embarrassing!" He shouted, putting his hands against his pink cheeks.

"Sh-Shi-Shibaki, I thought that you stopped being Ruki a long time ago?" Francesca asked with clear embarrassment in her tone, and she shot frantic glances towards me. "Care to explain?" I asked, and Shibaki looked at me. "Sure thing Anju-chan. I-" Francesca hit him and he quieted. "Shibaki used to dress like a girl when we were younger... people were always cruel to him because of how he looked." Francesca explained, looking at Shibaki with a wary expression.

"B-But! Sometimes it comes in handy to dress up like a different person!" Shibaki said happily, and it made me a bit sick, and I looked down at the suddenly interesting carpet. "Anju-chan, are you okay?" Shibaki asked me in his still girl voice, and I nodded. "Yeah, I just don't feel my greatest right now is all." I replied, bringing my head up, and Shibaki placed his soft hand against my forehead. "Well, you are a bit warm Anju-chan, maybe we should take you home?" He asked, and I smiled. "It's alright, I'm okay."

He looked un-sure, but he nodded and turned and walked inside of his room, motioning for us to follow. "Anyways, I'll change now. I was just having fun Frankie-chan..." He turned and leaned into her, slowly bringing a finger under her chin, lifting her head up. He was a bit short, maybe only four inches taller than myself, but he was shorter than Ikuto.

"Do you really not forgive me?" He asked her in his regular tone, and she looked un-phased. "If you think that you are going to kiss me when you look like that, then you are mistaken Shibaki." She said in a flat tone, and he smiled and walked over to his closet. He opened it and looked inside, and eventually settled on a light blue T-shirt and some black jeans, and he quickly changed, not bothering to leave the room. I felt my jaw drop when he removed the dress.

"You even wear a bra Shibaki-kun?" I asked, and he smiled as he pulled the shirt over his head(he removed the bra), and I turned away when he removed the leggings. When I turned back around, he was removing the ribbons, and then he placed his hair into a pony-tail, the same way he wore it every day. (He looks like Maora in Shinshi Doumei Cross, only not as short, plus green eyes.)

He turned and walked back over to Francesca quickly, and he pressed his lips against hers, and her face reddened with pleasure as she kissed him back. I giggled as I sat down on Shibaki's bed, and I looked around his large room as I waited. "Anju-chan, you look really pale... maybe you should go?" I looked back at Shibaki, and my head throbbed and my vision got dizzy. "Uh... maybe. It was nice seeing you Shibaki-kun, sorry Francesca." I said, and I stood and walked out of his room before they could offer me help.

"Ah, miss! Please allow us to take you home!" Many of the servants cried, but I shook my head and smiled. "It's okay, I can do it myself." I comforted them, and then I walked out of the house and down the street, leaning against the large stone fence. "It's so cold..." I mumbled, and I saw my charas look at me worriedly. "Are you okay Amu-chan desu?" Suu whispered, and I nodded. "I don't think she is... she just said it's cold, it's seventy degrees out." Miki whispered back to Suu.

"Home is... too far." I panted as I leaned against the fence, and I looked across the street. "The park, that will work for now..." I whispered, and I felt a droplet on my nose. I felt the droplets continue, and soon it began to rain, harder and harder. "Gotta hurry..." I said, and I walked across the small street and into the park which was now empty. I stumbled across the bright green grass, and eventually I felt to my knees, and then to the ground underneath a tree. "Amu-chan!" My charas cried, but I could hardly hear them, it was too cold... so cold...

_Later_

My eyes burst open, my whole body was shivering, my breathing was labored and I had no idea where I was. "Where... where..." I shivered and went to pull the blanket on me up, and a warm hand stopped me. "Anju." I turned my head to see Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and he looked worried. "Y-You. It's c-cold." I whispered, and just trying to jerk my arm away took a lot of effort. "You have a fever..." He said, and I saw disapproval in his eyes.

My eyes started to burn, and I rubbed at them slightly. "My eyes... burn... they hurt." I mumbled, and I rubbed them a bit harder, I began to scratch at them, and I felt a hand try and stop me. "No! My eyes are burning!" I screeched, and I scratched at my eyes again. I clawed and scratch and rubbed at my eyes until I felt the contacts come off on my hand, and my arms dropped, my eyes slowly opened.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I blinked as I saw her open her eyes, only to reveal bright golden ones, the whites a bit pink from rubbing them and tears had now formed. she looked at me pathetically, yet I was pretty sure she couldn't exactly see me. I sighed and I took the contacts out of her hand are placed them on the table, and I dabbed a cold washcloth against her forehead.

"You liar, you are Amu." I whispered in her ear, and she shook her head weakly and tried to push me away, but her hands were like feathers. "Don't move, you'll make the fever worse." I whispered again, and she shivered. "Y-You wouldn't understand it..." She mumbled, and then her eyes closed and she stopped talking, but got constant shivers every now and then.

"I wouldn't understand? What is that supposed to mean?" I asked myself, and I looked at Yoru and he shrugged.

_One Hour Later_

**(Amu's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes to a dark, unfamiliar room. "What...?" My voice was hoarse, and I tried to clear it by coughing quietly. I tried to lift my hand, but something stopped me. I looked down and I almost shrieked. There was Ikuto, his head was resting against my hand gently, and he held my hand in his, and I sighed. I let my eyes wander over to the table next to the bed, and my eyes widened. "Are those-" "You're contacts? Yes, they are, _Anju._ Or should I call you Amu?" Ikuto asked me, and I saw that he was looking up at me. _Oh, shit._

**Heather: All done, short, yes. Apologies! But, R&R~ CIAO!**


	12. Facades Are Troublesome

**Heather: My dear Shi-kun is not an Nagi impersonator!!! So you all better RESPECT! Sheesh, I do not own SC! in any way, enjoy the chappie! (BTW I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATENESS!)**

* * *

High School Nightmare

Chapter 12: Facades Are Troublesome

_Flashback_

_**(Amu's POV)**_

_I slowly opened my eyes to a dark, unfamiliar room. "What...?" My voice was hoarse, and I tried to clear it by coughing quietly. I tried to lift my hand, but something stopped me. I looked down and I almost shrieked. There was Ikuto, his head was resting against my hand gently, and he held my hand in his, and I sighed. I let my eyes wander over to the table next to the bed, and my eyes widened. "Are those-" "You're contacts? Yes, they are, Anju. Or should I call you Amu?" Ikuto asked me, and I saw that he was looking up at me. Oh, shit._

_End of Flashback!!!_

**(Amu's POV)**

I bit my lower lip nervously as Ikuto sat himself up and looked right into my honey eyes, and he glared, and _smirked_. It terrified me, and I started to avert my gaze, but he gripped my chin and turned it towards him. "You are Amu. I see those golden eyes clearly," He accused me, and an idea suddenly formed in my mind. "I always wore contacts though! I wear them because those were the color of my father's eyes."I said, making tears form in my eyes.

"Your father? Why?" He asked me, he didn't look like he believe me, so I tried to think harder. "It's just that... I didn't want everyone to think that Nagehiko-nii and I were twins, so I got contacts the color of our father's eyes when I was young." I looked up at him, and he sighed and looked away from me. "I... guess I have no proof. I'm sorry." He said quietly, and my jaw dropped. _Did Tsukiyomi Ikuto just apologize? This must be a dream._

I decided to change the subject then, since it was getting a bit awkward. "It's really cold..." I muttered, rubbing my arms slightly for warmth, and Ikuto looked at me with a strange look in his eyes. I didn't understand it, and it made me feel sad for some reason, so I looked away. "It's going to feel cold, but you can't smother yourself, it'll make your fever worse." He said, and he dabbed a cool washcloth against my forehead, and I shivered.

"How do you know so much about taking care of someone?" I asked him quietly, and he smiled ruefully. "I used to take care of my sister. But then I moved out of our parents' house." He said, and I could see the sad look in his eyes, so I let the topic drop. "Uh, so this is _your_ place?" i squeaked suddenly, and he looked a bit shocked. He quickly regained his composure, and replaced his shock with a smirk. "Yep. Just you and me." He said, leaning over me, and it caused my already heated face to get even hotter.

"Y-You're making my face warmer." I said quietly, covering my cheeks with my hands, desperately trying to cool them down. Ikuto frowned, and he placed a hand against my forehead, and then he sat back down and he grabbed a thermometer and stuck it underneath my tongue. When it beeped, he picked it up and looked at it, and he scowled. "You're fever is getting worse." He muttered, and I sighed and turned my head away from him.

"Why did you help me?" I asked quietly, and as I expected one of his weird answers that left me dumbfounded, instead he took the blanket off of me and helped me stand. He supported me completely, and I leaned on him quite a bit, since all of my muscles felt like jelly. "Where are you taking me?" I asked him frantically as he helped me walk through his apartment.

"To the bathroom, we need to cool this down as soon as possible." He said, and I felt my eyes widen. "And how are we going to do that?"I asked with worry, and he rolled his eyes. "Ice cold water." He said, and I bit my lower lip with worry as we stepped into the fairly large bathroom. "Strip." He said, and my jaw dropped. "No way!" I squealed, covering my chest protectively, and he looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Come on, I won't do anything, just strip to your underwear, it's just like wearing a swimsuit." He said, and I sighed. "If we don't do this you might have to go to the hospital." That got me going, they wouldn't have any history of 'Fujisaki Anju', so I had to do this. I slowly began to undress, and kept going until I was in my bra and underwear, and I kept chewing on my lower lip, watching as he didn't even look at me, but he started the water in the bathtub.

He didn't look at me the whole time, and when the tub filled he looked at me with a soft smile. "You might need something to squeeze, here." He held his hand out to me, and I felt my heartbeat start to accelerate. I slowly took his hand in mine as I quickly got into the freezing water, all the while squeezing his hand harder and harder. I sank down into a rigid sitting pose, and he knelt down beside me, still letting me hold his hand.

"I-I-It's cold..." I muttered, and he chuckled. "Yeah... just bear with it for a little okay? Only for a few minutes." He said, and I nodded as I bit back tears, that's how cold it felt on my skin. This went on for a while, it felt like forever, but soon he said, "It's okay now, you can get out." He replied, and I nodded as I slowly stood, my whole body shivering. I tried to get out of the tub, and I lost my footing, and fell against Ikuto broad chest.

My whole heart stopped, and I looked up at him worriedly. He looked a bit shocked, but he quickly wrapped my small shivering body with a large towel, and he softly pushed me away. "You better dry off and then..." He reached behind him and pointed to a large T-shirt and some shorts. "Change into these, then you can go back to sleep." He smiled at me, and then he left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I stared after him for a while, and then I felt myself feel sad about what I was doing. I quickly dried myself off and changed, then I walked out and looked over at Ikuto, he was standing with his back turned. "Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him quietly, and he turned his head to look at me curiously. "You should act like this all of the time, people would like you more-" "The hell does it matter to you?!" He shouted, and I froze.

He stepped towards me and made me back up to the wall, and he had both of his hands on either side of my head. "It is none of your business why I act the way I do." He said, his eyes were hard and looked pained, and mine were wide with fear and sadness. I saw a small look of recognition in his then, but he turned away from me and walked away from me. "Lay back down, your fever will get bad again." He said quietly, his tone a bit hoarse as he strained to control himself.

I sighed and nodded, and then I slowly walked over to his bed, and looked over at him. "I still think it would be better if you acted kind all the time, you're confusing to me." He looked back at me, and suddenly he was directly in front of me, and he pushed me down onto the bed, and he kept his head right above mine, making my cheeks flush. Surprisingly, his expression wasn't anger, but he actually looked a little sad.

"You make me feel strange." He said, watching me carefully with his eyes, and I blinked at him. "But I didn't do anyth-" I was cut off as he pressed his lips against mine gently, and my eyes widened. I had no way to pull away from him, so I just stayed still, and eventually he pulled away. He watched me more carefully now, and I blushed under his gaze. "Sorry, that was way out of line." He muttered, and he turned and walked out of the room, leaving me there with wide eyes.

_A Few Hours Later_

I opened my eyes hesitantly, and for a few seconds I wasn't sure where I was, but then hearing a familiar voice made me remember. "What are you doing here Utau?" Ikuto asked, he was in the other room, and he sounded annoyed. "I just wanted to see you Ikuto! I haven't seen you in so long!" She complained in a whiny voice, and I heard him sigh. "I saw you yesterday, Utau." He said angrily, and I sighed as I listened. _I shouldn't be listening, but I really have no choice..._ I thought, and then I glanced around the room. It was dark, so it must have been night.

"Why are you talking in such a hushed voice, Ikuto?" Utau asked, and I could almost taste the hesitation as Ikuto answered her. "I'm taking care of someone who is sick, and they're sleeping. So I would appreciate if you would go now." He said, hinting that he obviously wanted her to leave. "Who is it? I could help too!" She said hopefully, and I heard him sigh with impatience. "It's no one important to you Utau! Now leave." He said, and I listened carefully, but turned over onto my side and closed my eyes, just in case.

"Important to me? So what, are they important to you?" She asked, and I felt myself holding my breath for his answer. "Yes, they are very important to me..." He answered with an honest, tone, and I once again let my breathing resume silently. "Well... I guess I'll go then..." She said quietly, and I heard a few footsteps, and then running. I heard the door open, and a very loud gasp.

I waited for Utau's loud voice to come, but only murmurs came from her lips. I assumed the Ikuto had caught her, and soon I heard the door close and his voice as he began to lecture her. I took this as my chance, and jumped out of the bed. I saw my clothes neatly folded on the table, and I changed into them, folding his clothes and setting them on his bed. I turned and grabbed my bag, and peeked inside, seeing my eggs. "Ran." I whispered barely even audible, and her little body popped out.

"What is it Amu-chan?" She asked equally quietly, and I turned and walked towards the window. I opened it carefully, silently thanking God that it made no noise, and I turned to her. "Chara change." I whispered, and she nodded instantly. I soon got the strange wing accessories, a little different because of her appearance, and I jumped out of the window and slowly made it down to the ground. I felt a bit winded, and I wiped the moisture from my forehead.

"Can you make it Amu-chan? You still have a small fever." Miki said worriedly, and I ignored her and began to run towards Nagehiko's house. By the time I was nearly half-way there, I was exhausted and leaning against the gate again, and I sighed. "How annoying, I'm so weak..." I muttered, and I sighed, trying to get a little bit of strength back. "Anju?" I turned my head to the voice, and I saw Haruka there.

"Ah, Haruka-chan, it's nice to see you." I said in the most cheerful voice I could manage, and she frowned even more than usual. "Do you need some help? Do you need to be somewhere?" She asked quietly, and I hesitated. "W-Well, it would help me... I seem to be a little sick. I just need to get home, Nagehiko must be worried." I said sadly, and she nodded knowingly. "Don't worry Anju-chan!" Her chara, Tooty, said.

"I can get you home in no time! Chara change!" Suddenly, Haruka lifted me onto her bag and ran quickly towards Nagehiko's house, and we were there in no time. I blinked as she let me down and the chara change wore off, and she blushed slightly and looked away. "A-Anyways, see you tomorrow. Bye!" She ran off then, and I smiled and waved at her. I then turned and walked in through the gate and tapped on Nagehiko's door, and he opened it and nearly tackled me to the ground.

"Where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you!" He cried, and he looked at me carefully, examining my arms for injuries. "I'm okay! This actually worked out better than I would have thought. I got a small fever and Ikuto was taking care of me, though I did sneak away..." I mumbled the last part, mostly to myself as I thought about it slightly.

"You have a fever?! Geez, Amu-chan I can't leave you alone for a day without something happening!" He whispered as he led me to my room and made me lay down. "Stay there! Something really bad could have happened! He could have- where are your contacts?" He asked, and I sighed and took them out of my pocket(they were in a container). "He found out about my eyes, I told him I wore them because our 'father' had red eyes. I think he bought it... and I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

My words shocked him, and Nagehiko's jaw dropped. "But I thought you wanted to get revenge Amu-chan." He said quietly, and I shrugged and looked down at my lap. "I thought I did too, but the more I get to know him, the more Ikuto seems like a good person to me..." I admitted as tears formed in my eyes, and I felt Nagehiko's gaze turn sad on me, and then he wrapped his arms around me.

"Do whatever you think is best Amu-chan, I'm behind you no matter what." He assured me, and tears fell from my eyes as I hugged him back. "Thanks, Nagehiko."

* * *

**Heather: Overness, I will hopefully be updating my other story(s?) soon! Byebye! R&R!**


	13. Adolphia Zero: The Odd One

**Heather: SURPRISE! -glomps MaeganMuffinn-**

**All: ...**

**Heather: Yes, I bet you are all curious as to whom MaeganMuffinn is, well she is a person on here, but she is my bestest of all best friends! And she is my husband! Heheh. Yes, we got married at school 'bout two weeks ago.**

**All: ...**

**Heather: Anyways, she will be in my story now, so please don't stop reading!!!!!!! She isn't that bad!**

**Maegan: -waves her pointer finger(like a wave) and has her tongue stuck out slightly-**

* * *

High School Nightmare

Chapter 13: Adolphia Zero: The Odd One

**(Amu's POV)**

"Why are we here again?" I looked over at Francesca un-surely, and then back to the ratty old apartment building, and she just sighed. "Yeah, it is quite a sight for sore-eyes, right? I told you, my friend Zero lives here." She explained, and I just sighed. "What grade is she in?" I asked, and she chuckled nervously.

"Well, she isn't exactly in school..." Francesca said, and I looked at her curiously. "Oh? How old is she?" I asked, and she once again chuckled. "Well, she already graduated college, she's fifteen." She answered me, and my jaw dropped. "What?!" I squealed, and Francesca smiled. "Zero is really smart." She said, and I sighed, my good mood beginning to fade. "Ah, so she will be really smart?" I said, and Francesca pulled on my arm, dragging me to the apartment.

"Come on, she is really fun, don't worry. Besides, half the time she doesn't act smart. She's more of an 'act on impulse' type." She explained, and I giggled quietly. We walked up two flights of stairs, and we stopped at apartment 77. "This is it." She said, and then she knocked on the door loudly. After a few minutes, she sighed and tried the handle, it opened. "Nice and safe..." I said sarcastically as we walked inside.

I gaped at her aparment, her door led into her kitchen, and it looked hardly used, it was very neat and clean as well. But as soon as we walked into her living room, my jaw dropped for another reason. There were cream soda bottles all over the room, empty boxes of pocky, bags of chips, and even a few boxes of condoms on the ground, only one was open.

I looked along the mess, and eventually came across a girl laying there, spread-eagle on her back, her eyes closed and her mouth was open slightly. Soft snores came from her mouth, and a small amount of drool had dribbled on her chin. Francesca sighed and walked over and nudged her with her shoe. "Zero!" Suddenly, the girl's eyes snapped open and she got her hands into a fighting stance, like she was about to punch someone. She flashed her eyes to Francesca, and she she smiled widely and jumped onto her. "Frankiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! I'm so glad you're here!"

She was hugging Francescsa happily, and then she looked at me. "Ah! You must be Fujisaki Anju! Nice to meet you, my name is Adolphia Zero! I'm from Germany!" She said happily, and she grinned at me. "So... is it ture that you are already graduated from college?" I asked, and she smiled more emarrassed now. "Yep, it's true. I'm also fifteen, just like you. Frankie told me all about you."

I smiled at her, and then I heard Kiki squeak and the she flew past my face, followed by a wolf chara. "Oh, that's my chara Hope. She's a wolf if you couldn't tell." Zero told me, and it was then that I took in her appearance. She had strawberry blond hair, it was short and a inch or so past her chin. She had light peach skin, stood about 5"6, so she was taller than both Francesca and myself.

"Sorry about the mess, but I kinda went crazy last night..." She said, and I heard Francesca scoff. "Crazy doesn't even cover it! You called me at two in the morning sounding like a mouse and made me bring all this shit over here!" She motioned at the garbadge on the floor. "When I got here you were shaking like you had just witnessed a murder, and you had an energy drink in your hands." Francesca had her hands on her hips, shaking her head disapprovingly.

Zero laughed nervously, and she scratched the back of her head. "Right right, I'm sorry. You know that I always need at least one night every three days to let it all out!" She said, and then she looked over at me and smiled appologetically. "Sorry, we always fight silly things like this, just because she's older than me..." She muttered, rolling her eyes at me, and I smiled. "Shut up! Sheesh, you need to be more responsible, I won't always be around to take care of you, ya know?" Francesca said to her, and Zero's eyes began to water.

"Waaah! Frankiiie!" She cried, and she hugged Francesca again. I laughed at the scene, they really did seem like good friends.

_Later, At The Amusement Park_

"Ne, Amu-chan. Why are we cutting through the amusement park? It's creepy at night." Ran said as she kept close to me, and I shrugged. "Because, it's faster to Nagehiko's house. Come on now." I said, and they all sighed and followed after me.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I heard someone walking through the amusement park, so I stood from where I had been laying down, and peeked around the corner of the fun house. "Ah, it's that new girl nya." Yoru whispered, and I watched carefully, and then I heard one of her charas talk. "Ne, Amu-chan." I felt my eyes go wide.

"What... the hell?" I whispered, and I watched as she shrugged at something that I hadn't caught, and then she spoke with the same blunt voice as Amu. "...It's faster to Nagehiko's house." She said, and then I clenched my teeth together. "I knew it, you are Amu..." I seethed through my teeth, and Yoru looked at me worriedly.

"Maybe she had a good reason nya!" He said, and I frowned and turned, walking away from the scene and out into the town. I had been walking in-between people on the busy sidewalk when I heard my name. "Ikuto!" I turned to see Amu waving at me, and then she ran up to me and smiled. I frowned at her with a cold glare, and her face dropped, and she looked at me questioningly.

"Are you okay?" She reached up with her hand about to touch my forehead, and I smacked her hand away. "Don't touch me. You lied to me. You are Amu, don't even try and deny it, I overheard you and your charas just a bit ago." I confronted, and then I looked down at her, she had shock written on her face, that and hurt, and then she lowered her head. "Yeah, it's me... b-b- but! Ikuto I swear I had my reasons for this!" She shouted, and now she looked up at me, and I flinched when I saw the tears on her cheeks.

"Fine! Let's hear them then!" I spat back at her, and her eyes widened, and she bit on her lower lip. "It's because...because..." She trailed off, and she looked down at her shoes. "I don't have time for this." I said, and then I turned away and began walking again. "It's because I wanted to hurt you!" I stopped short, and slowly turned to look at her.

* * *

**Heather: Cliffy ness! BWAHAHA! I hope you enjoyed! Byebye! R&R!**


	14. The Jig Is Up

**Heather: Ellos and good evenings, mornings, and... afternoons to you all! Did you get some good sleep? Hmm? Lol, okay interrogation time is over, time for the chappy! Maegan dearrrrr, please do the disclaimer for me!**

**Maegan: heather-chan doesn't own Shugo chara or any of it's characters! Now enjoy the chapter fools! BUWAHAHAHA!**

* * *

High School Nightmare

Chapter 14: The Jig Is Up

_Flashback:_

_**(Ikuto's POV)**_

_"Are you okay?" She reached up with her hand about to touch my forehead, and I smacked her hand away. "Don't touch me. You lied to me. You are Amu, don't even try and deny it, I overheard you and your charas just a bit ago." I confronted, and then I looked down at her, she had shock written on her face, that and hurt, and then she lowered her head. "Yeah, it's me... b-b- but! Ikuto I swear I had my reasons for this!" She shouted, and now she looked up at me, and I flinched when I saw the tears on her cheeks._

_"Fine! Let's hear them then!" I spat back at her, and her eyes widened, and she bit on her lower lip. "It's because...because..." She trailed off, and she looked down at her shoes. "I don't have time for this." I said, and then I turned away and began walking again. "It's because I wanted to hurt you!" I stopped short, and slowly turned to look at her._

_End of Flashback (Enjoy)_

**(Amu's POV)**

I couldn't, _wouldn't _believe it. I was telling Ikuto the entire truth, and as it had been planned, I was hurting him. I could tell by the shocked look in his eyes, he looked so betrayed, it made me feel horrible. "Pardon?" He asked, and I watched as he slowly walked back to me, and I felt the tears form in my eyes, and I lowered my head so they weren't seen again. "Do you even understand how much you had hurt me when I first met you? I wanted to hurt you! I wanted to make you like me! I wanted it to happen and I wanted it to hurt." I said softly, and then I looked back up at him.

"I see..." He said calmly, and I felt the tears flowing even more now, I could easily see behind his mask. "But you don't understand Ikuto! I was going to tell you everything right this minute! I was going to tell you because... because I... think that I l-luh-love...you." I said quietly, and I lowered my head again, and I heard him scoff. "Yeah. Sure." he said, and I practically felt my heart sink, and my vision blurred. I squeezed my eyes shut and clenched my fists together tightly.

I blinked the tears away quickly, and I took a deep breath. "Right, right. Okay, I deserved that, and I expected that. But you have to believe me Ikuto! I swear that I am telling you the truth!" I shouted, and he looked shocked that I was still trying. "I did something horrible, I know that, okay? But, you have to believe what I am saying-" I reached out to touch his arm, and he jerked away. I sighed, and lowered my eyes. "Okay..." I started, and then I put on a small smile and looked up at him.

"Okay. I understand perfectly. I won't ask you to tell Frankie-chan or anything. I'll tell her. I'm so sorry for hurting you Tsukiyomi-senpai." I said, and then I bowed and walked away from him, and it wasn't until I arrived at the park and collapsed against the tree that I realized I was crying. I sat against the tree and sobbed quietly, but then I wiped my face, and then I took a few deep breaths. They helped, the aching in my chest stopped, and I could think clearly. "What will you do, Amu-chan desu?" Suu asked me, and I smiled at her slightly. "I'll just tell everyone, and I'll be Amu again. You guys can be Ran, Miki, and Suu again as well."

They all turned back into their normal looks, the facades were dropped now, and they looked cute again. I picked at my purple hair, and I sighed. "Let's go see if Rima has some pink hair dye." I said, and I straightened myself out, and headed for Rima's. "Amu-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Ran asked me, and I smiled at her. "Yup. I'm fine." I said, and then they were silent.

_At Rima's_

"WHAT?! He found out?! You even LIKE him now?!" Rima shouted all at once, and I sighed and laughed nervously at her. "Yep, that's pretty much it. Do you have any pink hair dye?" I asked, and she nodded, and moved aside so I could walk inside her house. I followed her into her room, and then into her bathroom. I sat down quietly, and I waited. While she was searching for the dye, she looked over at me. "Amu... are you okay?" She asked, and I smiled at her. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be? I mean, the plan worked. I'm fine." I consoled her, but she sighed and turned back to her work, and my face fell slightly. "Okay, here's some that is even your old shade." She turned around and she brushed through my hair carefully.

"You sure you're okay?" She asked me again as she began to mix the dye and chemicals, and I nodded with a grin. "Of course. It's no big deal, Rima." I replied, and she bit her lip, and then she smiled and dyed my hair once more for me. After she carefully covered my hair with the dye, and after the thirty minutes was up, she left the bathroom to allow me to use her shower. I had the water very hot, and I carefully got all of the dye out of my hair, and then used the same sweet smelling dye-conditioner. I washed my body as well, and then I stepped out of the shower, dried myself, and put my clothes back on. I walked out and looked around for Rima, yet she wasn't in her room.

"Oh well..." I walked out into the hallway and then I left her house and headed for my own house. When I arrived, my parents ambushed me. "Amu-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" Papa shouted, and he jumped on me, hugging me to him tightly as he sobbed. I sighed and smiled, Mama's eyes were curious and excited, but she simply turned and walked into the kitchen. "Papa, I'm home, okay? Please let me go now." I said with a small giggle, and he released me and smiled brightly. "I'm so happy my sweet sparrow is okay!" He cried, and then he skipped away.

I smiled, but then I felt my smile fade, and I sighed. "I'm going up to my room." I called to them, and then made my way upstairs. I closed my bedroom behind me, and then I headed for my bathroom. I closed and locked the door behind me, and I heard as my charas' eggs closed, and then I let the tears fall from my eyes.

_The Next Day_

I walked to school, my bag slung over my shoulder, a small smile on my face. My charas were trying to be as happy as I was, yet every so often they looked at me worriedly. As we arrived at the school gates, I took a deep breath and walked through, my eyes searching for Nagehiko. I spotted his long hair and walked over. "Hey, Nagehiko!" I called, and he turned and smiled at me. "Hey Am- What did you do to your hair?!" He shouted, and I saw his eyes widen. I giggled nervously and scratched the back of my head.

He had every reason to be shocked, for my pink hair had been cut and I had spiked it. My bangs were still long though, and they hung over my right eye. "What do you think? I wanted to try something different." I asked him, and his eyes wouldn't go back to their normal size, and his jaw was still hung slack. I closed his mouth with my pointer finger, and then I smiled at him, but his eyes looked worried. "Amu-chan... are you okay? Did you tell him?" He asked me, and I didn't even cringe at _him_, nor did I have to ask who _him_ was. I knew.

"Nope, he kinda overheard me and the girls, so he confronted me. But then I told him everything." I said, the smile still in place, and Nagehiko frowned sadly. "And then...?" He asked, his voice somewhat hopeful, and I took a small breath before responding. "Well, he didn't... believe me." I said, and my voice cracked at the end, and my smile faded, and tears began to slowly trail down my cheeks. I shook my head slightly and began to wipe them away, and I heard some very familiar voices, and looked up to see Francesca walking next to Ikuto.

"Ne, Ikuto! Do you know where Anju is?" She asked him over and over, and he looked away before he replied with a blunt and cold, 'No.' I wiped at my cheeks again, and Nagehiko rubbed my head carefully, trying not to mess up my new hair-do. (N/A Her hair is like Alice's in Twilight only shorter and spikier.) "It's okay Amu-chan." He said quietly, and I shook slightly. "It's not okay, Nagehiko. He'll never forgive me. I'm so stupid." I said quietly, and then he hugged me to his chest. "Nagi!" I heard Yaya shout, and I immediately backed away and wiped my eyes, and I smiled again as my friends approached. Rima's eyes widened first, and her jaw dropped. She looked exactly like Nagehiko did just a few moments ago.

"Who's that Nagi?" Yaya asked him, and he and I both chuckled nervously. "It's me Amu, Yaya. I'm back." I said, and then everyone mimicked Rima. She quickly walked over to me and frantically touched my hair everywhere, despair on her face. "What did you do to your hair?!" She wailed, and I just laughed. "Just... trying something different." My voice was a little hoarse, so I coughed quietly, trying to clear it. Her face was one of worry as she kept picking at it, and I smiled reassuringly. "It'll grow back..." I said quietly, and she lowered her hands and her eyes told me she knew something was wrong.

"It's nice to see you again Hinamori." Kukai said to me, and I smiled at him happily. "Yeah, it's been a while, Hinamori-san." Tadase agreed with him, and my eye twitched, but I smiled at him as well. "It's nice to see you all, but I need to go to my class. I'll see you guys later." I said and I walked away, waving at them.

_End of the Day, Walking to Frankie's_

I walked along the familiar sidewalk to Francesca's house, and I felt my chest ache. I arrived at her large mansion too soon, but I rang on the bell anyways. When I was allowed inside, and I walked up to her door, it opened before I could knock, revealing Ikuto there. He looked at my hair and he frowned, and he looked at me with gentle eyes, sad, but gentle. "What happened to your hair?" He asked me quietly, and I felt my throat tighten.

I took a deep breath, and I bit on my lower lip to keep away the tears. "I, uh... cut it. You know, change and all." My voice broke twice, and he kept a steady look. "Is Francesca here?" I asked, and he turned and called for her, and she arrived soon. "Who's this?" She asked, and she smiled at me. "I'll tell you everything. May I come in Francesca?" I asked, and she blinked at me knowing her name, but she nodded and moved aside.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

I watched as Francesca sat in a chair with her palm covering her mouth, her eyes were unfocused as she thought, and it was just myself and her in the large room. "So... you really are Anju, and this was all just a plan to get at Ikuto?" She asked me, and I nodded quickly. I looked down at my knees, finding them suddenly very interesting, and then I heard a small giggle. I looked up, and saw that Francesca's eyes were crinkled and light, happy now.

"Heh... hahaha!" She started laughing loudly, and I just stared at her with shock. She kept laughing uncontrollably and she eventually clutched her stomach. When she calmed down, she looked at me with a smile. "I can't believe you would go so far as to do _that_ to Ikuto. This is too good!" She said in-between her gasps for air, and she wiped at her eyes. "A-Aren't you angry or anything?" I asked her, and she looked at me with a smile. "Why would I be?" She asked, and I bit my lip.

"B-Because... I lied to you. I lied to everyone, and... you told me so much. I feel so horrible." I said quietly, lowering my head slowly, and I heard her giggle. "It's okay Amu. I believe your story, and I can understand. Ikuto can be such a jerk sometimes. I find it amazing that you had that much power. And..." She leaned close, so that her face was inches from mine. "Between you and me, Ikuto has not stopped talking about a certain pink haired girl he knows. I think that he will forgive you Amu." She whispered, and then I smiled at her. We both had our heads pop up at the sound of the knocking on the door, and Ikuto walked in. "Zero's here." He stated, and he looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Zero? What's she doing here?" Francesca asked quietly, and he just smiled and turned and then I followed Francesca into the next room. Zero was there, laying on the floor, and rubbing the carpet with her fingers. "You have rich people carpet!" She shouted at Francesca, and then she started rolling around until she bumped into the wall, and she remained in her spot then. "Uh, is she okay?" I asked, and I could see Ikuto and Francesca laughing. I felt my heart flutter and then ache from seeing Ikuto this way, and I turned from him.

"Sorry about this Amu, Zero always does this. But, we can understand because me Ikuto and Zero all grew up together. At least me and Zero, we were together since childhood, and Ikuto seems to understand the strangeness since he appeared." Francesca shrugged, and then she walked over and pulled Zero to her feet and she just giggled. Francesca looked from me to Ikuto, and then she smirked. "Anyways, I need to go get something for Zero, I'll leave you two here to converse." She said, and then they were gone, and I looked off to the side, away from Ikuto.

I heard his footsteps, and then he put a hand on my shoulder, and began walking, taking me with him. "Wanna talk?" He asked, and he looked back at me carefully, his eyes told me that he really was leaving the choice up to me. I looked right into his large eyes, and I took a deep, shuddering breath before answering him. "Sure. Let's go." I said confidently, and then we walked out the door and into Francesca's garden.

* * *

**Heather: All finished! And so all of you know, that 'rich people carpet' thing wasn't made up... Maegan really did do that at one of our friends' house. Hahaha, I love her so much. Anyhoo, please R&R everyone!**


	15. The Talk

**Heather: Wewt, I love writing so muches! Hehe, so what is up with you peoples?**

**All: Wow! We haven't been in the stories for a while!**

**Heather: Yes I know, and by the way, hopefully I will be able to update other stories soon, since yes, this one is coming to an end. Ya know why? I'm running out of ideas! Also, I am very pleased that you all love my friend Maegan so much. Almost every single one of the comments for the last chapter was mentioning 'rich people carpet'. Well, anywayssssss, how are the SC cast lately?**

**Amu: Depressed.**

**Ikuto: Why?**

**Heather: I know why! -raises hand-**

**Kukai: heather-chan!**

**Heather: Because Shugo Chara is coming to an end! There are only like... five or six more episodes! OR LESS!!!!!**

**All: -gasp!-**

**Heather: No more depression... anyhoo. -pulls out big gun-**

**Nagehiko: U-Uh, heather-chan doesn't own SC or any of its characters. What are you doing with that gun heather-chan?**

**Heather: -Looks to crowd evilly- Merry Christmas. -BANG!-**

**

* * *

  
**

High School Nightmare

Chapter 15: The Talk

_Flashback:_

_Francesca shrugged, and then she walked over and pulled Zero to her feet and she just giggled. Francesca looked from me to Ikuto, and then she smirked. "Anyways, I need to go get something for Zero, I'll leave you two here to converse." She said, and then they were gone, and looked off to the side, away from Ikuto. I heard his footsteps, and then he put a hand on my shoulder, and began walking, taking me with him. "Wanna talk?" He asked, and he looked back at me carefully, his eyes told me that he really was leaving the choice up to me. I looked right into his large eyes, and I took a deep, shuddering breath before answering him. "Sure. Let's go." I said confidently, and then we walked out the door and into Francesca's garden._

_End of Flashback!_

**(Amu's POV)**

It really was awkward, sitting there on the porch with Ikuto. We had a very obvious no-contact space between us, and I sighed and lowered my head. Ilooked over at him out of the corner of my eye, and I saw that he looked just as awkward as me, if not more. I decided to let him speak first, and Istared out at the dozens of flowers. They were bright and beautiful, and they made me smile slightly. "So..." I looked over to him, and I saw that he waslooking at me as well

.

"So...?" I asked him; since he had stopped, and he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I decided to listen to your reasons." He said, and my jaw dropped with shock. "You _decided_?" I asked through clenched teeth, and he looked at me and smirked. "Yeah, you are worthy of my time." He said, and I frowned at him. "Why are you like this?! This is exactly what made me do this! You upset me, Ikuto! I wanted to make you pay! I've told you this all before! Why don't you understand?!" I yelled at him as I stood, yet he continued to be smirking at me.

"What is your problem?" "Amu." "How can you smile at a time like this?" "Amu." During all of this, I hadn't noticed that he stood, and walked over to me. "This is why I got so mad at you!" "_Amu_." He said, and he grabbed my shoulders and made my eyes widen. "What?" I asked him, and he smiled at me smugly, it wasn't a smirk, but an actual smile. "I forgive you." He said, and I raised one of my eyebrows.

"Well, what if I don't want to forgive you?" I asked him, and he this time he smirked at me. "I'll make you." He said, and he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine gently. I giggled against his lips as I heard two 'aw's' coming from Zero and Francesca. He looked back at them with an annoyed look.

"Go away, Frankie. We're busy." He said, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. Francesca folded her arms over her chest, and raised one of her thin brows. "My house." She stated, and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, we're outta here then." He said, and he hooked one arm over my shoulders and began to walk. As we passed by Francesca, he ruffled her hair, but he didn't stop. We walked through her living room, and then out her door.

* * *

**Heather: Yeah yeah yeah, short. Well, you know what? I don't care anymore! It's almost summer so I can work on my other stories. Love you! Byebye!**


End file.
